Hopelessly Devoted to a Lone Wolf and a Lunatic
by AJPunkGirl95
Summary: Manda has just signed a contract with the WWE two weeks ago. Along her first night in the WWE, she comes across Baron Corbin, a mystery to many but a hottie in Manda's eyes. Hunter and Steph have Manda valet Dean Ambrose, who is Manda's life long crush. What drama will occur when these two men open up to her and both want her? Will Dean and Baron fight till the death? We shall see.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey peeps, I know I've been away from fanfiction for a long while but I couldn't get around to writing anything but because college is finishing up this semester and I feel the urge to write, I will be making an effort to continue with my stories. I am highly considering writing a sequel to my past story 'A Changed Champion' since so many of you requested it and I'm sure I will get back into the other stories I didn't finish but right now I have a new story that I hope you all enjoy as well.

 **P.S:** Just a side-note on what this new fanfic is about, I love love lovveeee Dean Ambrose and overtime I developed a crush on Baron Corbin so this is basically going to be about these two hot guys fighting over me, being the O/C (Manda) and I had just got signed by the WWE so it will be interesting to see how all these feelings develop with one another and what could become of this. So I hope you all enjoy.

 **Chapter 1:**

 _September, 2021_

 **Manda's POV:**

I had just signed my WWE contract a week ago. Being a WWE superstar was my dream as long as I could remember. Growing up in New York I was a young little girl who didn't fit in with anyone normal. I was the weird one. The odd one out but that never bothered me, That's who I am and how I live. I love sports. Wrestling in particular stood out to me and ever since I was 11 years odd I decided to want to make my dream a reality. I enrolled in wrestling school, worked my way around the Indy's and proved my spot in the Independent wrestling scene. I showcased what I am truly capable of doing. I won championships, battle royals, participated in some of the most brutal matches a woman could be in and I even won an award for being the most outstanding female wrestler in 2018. It was truly one of my most rewarding accomplishments. But you know what was even MORE rewarding is when I got contacted by WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) just two weeks ago. It was 2021 and after all my hard work, those years busting my butt, I was finally acknowledged for what I can do. I felt like passing out that exact same moment. I jumped on a plane and headed down to Orlando, Florida since I was invited to the Performance Center. I met a lot of hard working, passionate young girls and guys like myself there. Most of them wrestled on the Indy's and would share their experiences which made me more proud. I respect those who earned their spot and if you busted your ass doing the Indy scene then you definitely earned my respect right off the bat. There is so much I love about the Performance Center. The look, setup, people…but what I love most was what it represented. 'OPPORTUNITIES'. It was a new beginning, a new chapter and a dream come true for me. I couldn't wait for what awaits before me here in the WWE and I'm willing to go the extra mile to show the entire world why the people back home say I'm the "next big thing".

 **Monday Night Raw:**

It was finally Monday Night Raw and tonight was the night I was making my debut against Paige. I was super excited not just because I was finally debuting on RAW but I'm wrestling the Anti-Diva Paige who I watched growing up. Her and I weren't much different so I hope we would click right off the bat. The moment I entered the arena, I was kindly greeted by some of the wrestlers. Cody Rhodes, Ryback, Sheamus, Emma, Dolph Ziggler, and the New Day who were hilarious and they were making my first night awesome. I reached the women's locker room and so many of the girls looked happy to see me. Paige noticed me and came up to me.

"So you're the new chick huh?!" She asked sounding rather dull and not in the mood chewing her gum but I wasn't thinking anything of it.

I nodded my head, "Yes, it's so great to meet you and share a locker room." I extended my hand to her and she shook it and smiled. I didn't know if she was going to strike me or what. She then popped out saying…

"Well welcome aboard then, Manda is it?"

"Yes that's it" I was trying to not look a bit frightened

Paige smirked "I'm sorry girl, You have to get use to me, I'm pretty insane and all."

I nodded "We aren't much different"

She smiled. A minute later we both stood there completely silent staring at each other. Paige swayed her eyes back and forth as if she didn't know what else to say to me. I guess she forgot about our match or something.

"So you excited for our match tonight?" I reminded her

She looked at me with a confused look … "What match?"

"I was told by Hunter and Steph a few days ago that I was debuting tonight in a match against you."

Paige scratched her head still confused "Um, well I'm sorry sweetheart but that message wasn't relayed to me and according to the lineup for tonight's card I have the night off."

"Oh…okay, well I guess I'll just go see what the deal is with Hunter and Steph. Sorry about that" I said rather embarrassed

She laughed "Don't apologize my gosh, everyone makes mistakes Manda" I tried to smile a bit but I still felt a bit embarrassed. She nudged my arm "Go get it straightened out kiddo, I'll be here." I smiled back at her and left the locker room.

I made my way down the hall in search for Hunter and Steph's office. "Man backstage is like a maze" I mumbled to myself.

What was that?"

…. I froze in place when I heard that voice. I thought I was low enough to where no one heard me but I guess not. I turned around and stood before me was the lone wolf himself, Baron Corbin. Oh did I remember watching this guy. He was fierce, brutal, dangerous, unmerciful just to name a few. To be quite honest he kind of intimidated me a little but around all that was this tall, hot, dark-souled mystery guy who made me want to melt. I'm sure some people would question why I'd be into a guy like Baron Corbin but he did have attractive qualities. He stood there with his arms dangling at his sides, his arms fully exposed to his colorful tattoos and his hair tied in a short ponytail. I responded…

"Oh um, I was just looking for Hunter and Steph's office." I said kinda stumbling on my words.

I could see a slight smirk appear on his face although I couldn't fully look at him since I did have a crush but I managed to look up into his gazing eyes and await his chilling response. I felt like I waited an eternity for him to speak or maybe it was just my head wrapped around him and his compelling body. Right then, he finally spoke.

"It's right on the left at the end of this hall.' He pointed "Would you like me to show you … I'm sorry, what's your name, didn't mean to be rude."

*Wow he was nicer than expected*

"Manda" I quickly replied.

"Is that short for something or a nickname?"

"No, that's my name." Gosh was he hot "I like to be different so yeah, my name's Manda" I said trying not to sound lame.

He crossed his arms "I see… Well, nice to meet you Manda. I'm Baron. Baron Corbin." He introduced as he extended his right hand. I looked at him and smiled and shook it. He smiled back and that instant connection sparked. I felt it. Chills ran down my spine and I'm sure it did the same to him as I noticed the hairs on his arms rising.

I took my hand and pushed the strand of hair that was dangling in from of my eyes behind my ear while looking down. I was acting very shy for some reason. I guess it happens when you have this tall hot mysterious guy standing before you. I was probably pitch red by now.

"Umm, I'm good with getting to the office. Thanks you for your help Mr. Corbin and it was nice meeting you" I said shyly still unable to look at him.

He took a step forward grabbing my attention right before I left. "Please, call my Baron"

I then managed to look up at him and smile "Will do" is all I was able to say. I proceeded down the hall to Hunter and Steph's office.

 **Baron's POV:**

As I watched her walk away, I felt my body tingle. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt a connection. I don't know what it is, but seeing the look in her eyes just made me want to melt. She has this compelling feature. No matter what I do, I won't be able to get my mind off her.

 **Manda's POV:**

I finally reached Hunter and Steph's office. I approached the door and knocked. I still couldn't get Baron off my mind.

"Come in" I heard what sounded like Stephanie's voice.

I walked in…

"Oh Hi Manda, welcome, please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable" she pointed to the leather couch next to her.

*Hunter was not there*

I sat down and looked around. She smiled, "So how's your night been? You meeting the guys and gals?"

I giggled "Yes, absolutely. Everyone is very nice and welcoming." I said honestly.

Steph nodded in agreement "Great! Well I hope you enjoy the show tonight and learn as much as you can from your fellow workers."

"Oh, so I'm not debuting tonight?" I asked to confirm.

She nodded "Oh you are, but not in a match."

I looked at her confused "Oh okay then what will I be doing?" I asked a bit worried.

She laughed "Relax Hun, Hunter and I just thought you'd be better starting out as a valet. Accompanying a wrestler to the ring."

I released a breath of relief "Oh thank goodness" I thought to myself.

"Well that's great Steph, but who is the wrestler?" I was eager to know.

"I'm so glad you asked…Tonight you'll be accompanying the lunatic fringe DEAN AMBROSE to the ring for his match against League of Nations member, Sheamus."

I froze…Did she just say the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose?!

Steph flashed her hand in front of my eyes; "Manda, you okay? You look a bit stunned" she said kind of worried. "Is that alright?"

I took a gulp and nodded "Yes, that's good. Thank you for this opportunity Steph. You and Hunter both I really appreciate it." I smiled at her, got up and headed towards the door. I was sweating bullets.

"Oh Manda" Steph stopped me momentarily. "I let Dean know already that he would be having a valet tonight. He's cool with it but he'd like to meet with you to discuss your role and whatnot beforehand so pay from a visit." Steph checked her watch "He should be here by now."

I nodded and smiled "Will do Steph, see you later." I exited her office and pressed my back against the wall. My gosh I'm going to be with Dean Ambrose. *Ahem* I mean being his valet. Ugggh, I was in love with that man growing up. I mean I still am and I had a lot of wrestler crushes but Ambrose, he captured my soul. I was excited yet nervous and although I would love to be wrestling tonight, I find it rewarding to get to work with Dean Ambrose.

I headed back to the women's locker room and Paige came up to me. "So what did they say?"

"Oh Steph was the only one there right now but basically I'm not debuting wrestling tonight but rather being a valet for Dean Ambrose." I told her trying not to sound like a total fan girl but more professional.

Paige stood there looking quite impressed with Hunter and Steph's decision "Well that's a treat. Congrats girl" she said happily.

She was going to leave the locker room but I stopped her quickly before she did "Hey Paige" She stopped and turned to face me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead" … she waited.

"What can you tell me about Baron Corbin?" I asked not making it seem like him and I had an encounter a little while ago.

She shrugged "Honestly the guy is a total mystery. He doesn't talk to many people. Him and I have exchanged a few words here and there but that was back in NXT mostly. I don't know, he just seems to be like his onscreen character. Kind of strange if you ask me."

I licked my lips and forced a smile "Oh okay well thank you for the insight Paige"

She gave me a thumbs up and walked out. I was very confused with what Paige had said being Baron had run into me and he was super sweet. It definitely was strange but I don't know the guy personally. There may be another side to him that I don't know.

 **Baron's POV:**

I was pacing around in the locker room just thinking about her. 'Manda, Manda, Manda.' Goddamnit! I couldn't get her out of my head. Her image, her voice, her appearance…EVERYTHING just consumed me. I can't pinpoint how or why but I don't know, that connection was powerful. I need to find a way to get to know her more. I need to.

 **Manda's POV:**

I headed to go find Dean's locker room. I was super nervous by this point. I don't think I am going to be able to contain myself but this is a professional work environment so I have to be a professional worker. I'm a WWE wrestler! I finally approached Dean's locker room. It has his name tag and everything. I couldn't believe I was about to enter his locker room. I took a deep breath and knocked.

,,,No one answered..

I knocked again…Hmm, is he here yet? I wondered.

I looked left to right and saw no signs of the lunatic fringe. I was going to knock one last time until I heard what sounded like a man's voice that was very deep and scratchy. It sounded exactly like Dean. I slowly turned around to come face to chest with Dean Ambrose. My heart froze completely as he stood there before me in his 'Ambrose Asylum' T-Shirt and a backwards baseball cap. He slightly smiled watching as I wondered my eyes up and down his hard solid body and blushing uncontrollably.

I looked up at him to see him smirking down at me. "Oh I=I'm sorry I-I thought you were in t-there" I stuttered.

He chucked "I was over in catering grabbing a bite. I get a bit cranky when I'm hungry."

*We have so much in common*

"Oh, okay well Steph told me to stop by to talk about my position tonight." He started swaying his body left to right. "I'm Manda by the way. I'm going to be your valet tonight."

I extended my hand to him and he looked down at it and then back to me and smirked. *Man did I love it when he smirked* He shook it though.

"Nice to meet you Manda, I'm Dean" I wanted to faint. "Please, come in."

He opened the door and welcomed me inside. His locker room was neat and tidy. He was surprisingly clean. I love that. He moved his bag off the couch so I could sit.

"Please, take a seat. I swear I won't bite" he gestured.

*I always loved his charming comedic personality as well*

I walked over to the couch and sat down. He took a seat on the steel chair in front of me. He took off his hat and ran his hands through his messy hair. I bit my lip.

"So how's your night been so far Manda?"

I sighed "Pretty interesting believe it or not"

He looked interested to know more "Do tell"

I giggled "Nothing bad. Just didn't expect everyone to be so nice and sweet."

Dean leaned back in his chair and smiled "Do you expect everyone to be mean?"

"No No of course not but I just didn't know what to expect I guess" I bowed my head.

He leaned forward and captured my attention "Well my darling, I assure you that everyone here is as nice as they come."

*OMG he called me darling*

I blushed "Yeah, you got that right"

He licked his lips…

"So about tonight, just wanted to let you know that all I want you to do is help get the crowd to cheer for me when they aren't. Sometimes they can get a little dead."

I nodded "Sounds like a plan Mr. Ambrose"

"You can call me Dean dear" he quickly corrected "no need for that old school teacher crap"

*My gosh he's killing me here*

"Oh right, Sorry Dean. Well I guess I'll see you a little later on then." I looked down at the ground.

Although I wasn't looking at him I could trace a smile on his face. Knowing the kind of man that Ambrose is, he's definitely a ladies' man and knows he's good with his charm.

"Indeed I will … Indeed, I will" he slowly spoke while tapping his fingers on his thigh which made me want to tackle him but I kept my composure.

I got up and headed towards the door. I heard a noise what sounded like a growl coming from Dean but I wasn't sure. I disregarded it and left.

 **Dean's POV:**

As she left my locker room, I couldn't help but get a whiff of her perfume which smelled so good. I growled softly due to it. I didn't want to show it right then and there but something about that girl was different. She wasn't like the other girls here. She caught my attention really good. You know, I'm eager to find out more and tonight will be a start.


	2. Chapter 2

"Calling Ambrose to stage, Ambrose to stage." Called the stage manager. It was the 10P.M hour and it was time for Ambrose's match against Sheamus. Ambrose headed to the entrance looking for Manda. After a good minute, she arrived.

"Oh great you're here" Dean said happily

I smiled back at him "Yep, just like the script said"

"Sarcastic much?" Dean raised an eyebrow smirking

I couldn't help but giggle "No, I'm serious that's what the script said." Dean then crossed his arms "It said be at stage by 10P.M"

"Mhhm, I see"

He was staring at me for a good few seconds before his entrance music hit. He signaled his head towards the curtain.

"It's show time baby!"

*Ugghh why did he have to call me that NOW*

I walked through the curtain behind Ambrose. The crowd was going crazy. It was so amazing to be a part of it.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first … being accompanied by Manda, from Cincinnati Ohio, weighing in at 225lbs … DEAAAN AMBBROSSEEE!" Lillian announced. The crowd went nuts.

I smiled my whole way down to the ring all while watching Ambrose do his thing. I couldn't help it. He was so good at what he does, he truly is one of a kind. At least to me. I walked to the side of the ring and stood ringside. Ambrose glared at me, compelled by my body. His eyes were basically glued and I couldn't help but blush. I kept my cool and in character. Sheamus' music hit.

"And his opponent, from Dublin Ireland, weighing in at 267lbs, League of Nations member and the Celtic Warrior … SHEAMUS!"

The two men exchanged heated eye contact. Ambrose entered total serious mode by then. The referee signaled for the bell and Ambrose and Sheamus locked up. The match was going good, Ambrose taking control most of the match. He was showing off for sure. I got the crowd going nuts, starting a 'Let's go Ambrose' chant which gave Ambrose a boost in power. I saw Dean smile towards the crowd, getting ready to hit dirty deeds. He stalked Sheamus and bam, dirty deeds connected. Ambrose went for the pin 1 … 2 … 3 and he WON!

"Here is your winner, DEAAAN AMBBROSEE!"

Everyone cheered. I slid in the ring and gave Ambrose a big hug in which shocked the crap out of him. He hugged me back and the referee and myself raised his hand victoriously.

All of a sudden the lights went out and Baron Corbin's theme went on. Ambrose and I stopped celebrating and turned to face the entrance ramp, confused with what was happening. Corbin came out and slowly walked his way down to the ring. What was strange was the fact that Baron wasn't scheduled to come out. Not AT ALL. I looked at Ambrose and he looked at me. He ended up whispering in my ear "Don't panic, just follow my lead" he said huffing and puffing, still out of breath from his match.

Corbin entered the ring and had no expression on his face. He was staring at Ambrose the entire time which freaked me out for his sake. What was his deal? Why was he out here? Baron stood in front of Ambrose, towering over his 6'4 frame. Ambrose showed no signs of fear. After a good 2 minutes, staring holes into Ambrose, Baron turned his attention to me. My heart started picking up speed, although Ambrose showed no signs of fear, that did not mean I didn't. I mean after what Paige told me about Baron, I didn't know what to believe. He was a mystery for sure.

His eyes looked cold at first but soon I saw what looked like lust. His eyes never left mine. Ambrose scratched his head and looked at me and then back at Corbin. I licked my lips and bowed my head. The crowd ended up chanting "Kiss her" which made Corbin smirk a little.

I couldn't help but blush a bit because of the fact the crowd started that chant. I noticed Ambrose seeing me blush and he looked a bit upset that it was coming from Corbin and not him. Corbin saw how it was making Ambrose so he was tempted to do it. He moved closer to me to where I got very uncomfortable. I side-stepped him and left the ring, running off to the back. Baron smirked as I left and turned his attention back to Ambrose who was fuming by this point. Ambrose was ready for a fight but Baron just shrugged him off and left the ring. Baron went to the back and as soon as commercial hit, Ambrose went too.

I ran back to the women's locker room, sweating bullets. I had no idea that was coming. Paige jumped as I came in.

"Whoa girl, are you okay?" She jumped up from the chair saying.

I started pacing in the room "Did you see what just happened? Baron tried to kiss me in front of Ambrose"

"Okay, relax … just breathe a little bit" she said trying to calm me down.

I ended up relaxing. "Okay, I'm good. I just, I don't know why he came out randomly and tried to kiss me in front of Dean. That wasn't in the script"

Paige was going to say something but a knock landed upon the locker room door. Paige went to go open it.

It was Ambrose. "Hey, is Manda in here?"

Paige turned around and called for me. I stopped in my tracks and whispered to her … "Who is it?"

"It's Ambrose" she whispered back.

I let out a sign of relief. Okay good. I walked up to the door and saw Ambrose standing there sweating. I'm guessing he didn't shower yet.

"Can I talk to you, please?" Ambrose asked politely.

I nodded and followed him down the hall to his locker room. We sat down and he offered me a bottle of water. He got himself a cool towel and wiped his dripping sweat off. He looked at me shaking his head.

"This is why personal fights happen, because guys like to get off script." Ambrose said frustrated.

I agreed "Yeah, I can understand that. I'm sorry"

He looked at me "Why are you apologizing … you didn't break script"

I shrugged "I know but, I just feel bad that's all" I bit my lip

"Do you always bite your lip when you're nervous?" He said trying not to laugh a bit

"Kind of, or shaking my leg" I said honestly "It's really a habit though"

He slowly nodded "I see, well I think it's adorable" he smiled

I blushed "Thanks"

It seemed that even though Baron pissed him off, he still showed some kind of happiness. Maybe because I was there. Maybe I actually make him happy. I shouldn't get too ahead of myself though.

"By the way, you did very good tonight. You are a good valet." He admitted "And that's a huge compliment coming from me since I usually prefer to work alone" he wiped the remaining sweat from his forehead.

"You did great too I mean, you are a fantastic wrestler and the crowd is always behind you" I complimented him back.

He smiled "Are you flirting with me or just being nice?" I froze "Cuz if you're flirting, it's working" he smirked wickedly.

I cleared my throat "Uh, well … I was just complimenting you really" I lied

Ambrose then bit his thumb nail "Mmm"

"But, I do find you attractive in all seriousness" I told him.

I couldn't hold that back anymore. It was eating me alive.

He sat there staring at me, still biting at his thumb nail. His hair was starting to frizz up from the heat in the room, the temperature was rising quickly. His skin was glowing under the bright lights. Right then he spoke.

"You do?" he said as if he was shocked.

"Yeah, I've always had a crush on you." His eyes lit up "Actually…" *oh boy here it comes* …" I have this crazy obsession with you ever since I was like, 19"

He sat there completely stunned "Well, that's interesting to know. When I saw you I thought you were gorgeous." I blushed again "Honestly we don't see many girls like you that often"

"What about all the other girls that work here?"

He laughed "Ha! They don't appeal to me. Many of them are whores anyway"

"Oh"

"Yeah but you're different. I don't know you much but when I saw you, my gosh you captured my heart" Dean kept making me blush

He noticed and couldn't help but blush himself by the fact he was making me blush so much. I looked at him and smiled knowing he got an instant connection when he first saw me. That really made me feel important and special and also how I always was, different. We were so alike in so many ways and I think Dean was beginning to see that.

"Well, I think it's time for me to get going." I told him getting up

"You going to the hotel?" He asked

"Yeah" I responded stretching my back

I'm sure he wanted to assist but I saw he kept his composure. He stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." He extended his hand

I looked at it and looked back up to him "Really a handshake?" I laughed

He laughed himself "It seemed more appropriate but if you want a hug, I can do that too"

He opened his arms "I'm good at it" he winked

"Oh shut it" I playful hit his arm but hugged him anyways "I'll see you around"

"For sure my dear, for sure" he smiled watching as I left.

I headed back to the women's locker room smiling the whole way. Dean was a total sweetheart and he was totally into me. My long life love was into me. I grabbed my belongings said my goodbyes and headed out to my rental car.

I put my belongings in the back and closed the door. I jumped when I saw Baron Corbin standing there. It was dark but the lights surrounding the arena made me able to see still. I stood there frozen, too nervous to move. He put his hands up in defense.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what I tried to do out there. The crowd got the better of me" he admitted "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

I nodded "Okay, that's fair"

"So you forgive me?" He asked

"Yes, if you meant no harm to me and Ambrose, then I forgive you" I told him

He started to laugh out of nowhere.

"What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing for a second "Just because I meant no harm on you doesn't mean Ambrose gets the VIP pass" he got serious "I mean, he wants what I want"

That caught my attention "Wait, what?"

He bit his lip "Honestly, I like you. It's weird, I can't explain it but something about you just consumes me"

I didn't know how to respond to that. Ambrose telling me his feelings and now Corbin. This was getting very weird for me.

"Oh um, I would've never knew" I lied. "Is that why you tried to kiss me out there?" I asked curious

"He smirked "well yes and no. I play a certain character and live by it. So I act with no remorse and like a vicious wolf"

"…."

"And the other half I wanted to but because I like you and wanted to show that to the world, and Ambrose's silly ass"

I scratched my head and sighed "Uh, well no disrespect but I like to keep private especially when it comes to my personal life"

He nodded "Fair enough, I mean I do too" I stared at him "But when another guy is wanting what I want then there will be problems no matter where it is"

"Excuse me?" I didn't like the sound of that

"Oh, well I'm just an over protective guy. That's all"

I crossed my arms "Is it really that you're over protective or just too controlling?" I said a bit frustrated

He chuckled "Listen sweet pea, I'm not the bad guy. I just don't like sharing"

"Well last time I checked I wasn't yours"

He got a little serious and ran his hands through his hair "I know, but I can be a patient guy." He opened the car door "All I got, is time" he concluded and started walking away slowly eyeing me the entire time. He's really starting to worry me.

I got in the car and drove to the hotel. Once there, I checked in and laid on the bed. I got to figure out what I'm going to do about these guys. They seem obsessed but yet here I am also obsessed. I'm going as nuts as they are but I can't have both. I can't be with both and according to Baron, he doesn't like sharing. I can tell this will get nasty quick and I have to figure this out before someone gets hurt. Tomorrow, Ima talk to Steph about an idea and see what happens. Right now, I need to sleep this off.

….

 **A/N:** This is getting interesting


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day. I woke up pretty early, ordered some breakfast and got myself ready for the day. It was going to be an interesting day, since I was going to be talking to Steph about my idea. I hope she would be all for it but I don't know, she's the one in charge, not me. All I know is something has to be done where no one gets seriously hurt. I know I might be thinking bad about the situation but Baron especially worried me with his intentions, not just with me, but with Dean. I headed to the arena again that afternoon.

I got to the arena and parked my rental car. I saw some of the crew walking around but no one I recognized was there. I walked into the arena and made my way to Steph's office. I turned the corner to only stop in my tracks. I saw BARON there talking to Steph outside her office. *What the hell was he talking about?!* I backed up slowly and hid myself in the closet. I heard footsteps walking away so I peeked out. It was clear. *He must've not seen me* I headed down to Steph's office and knocked.

"Come in" she said

I walked in and smiled at her trying not to look suspicious

"Oh Manda, just who I wanted to talk to" she smiled. "Please have a seat"

I sat down without saying anything. I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"First off I never got to congratulate you on doing an awesome job with Ambrose last night. He told me he was rather impressed"

*Dean said that*

"Second, I know you are yet to debut in a match but I have a different approach to what I think would be best for you right now" Steph grabbed a note from the table.

"Baron Corbin brought up a great idea about making you the general manager of RAW!"

*I sat there stunned*

"What do you think about that?"

"I…wow Steph, I don't know what to say except, thank you for the opportunity" I told her barely able to speak.

She smiled "Well you're welcome but if you should thank anyone, you should thank Baron for pitching the idea."

I leaned forward a bit "Just a question Steph, why did Baron pitch that idea?"

"Because he sees a lot of potential in you." I looked surprised "Yeah, and I was fixated on it but I thought, why not. We'll see how it goes" Steph said excited "I hope you're as excited"

"Oh yeah, I really do appreciate it from both of you" I told her "It means a lot"

"Goody, well that would be all for now" I scratched my head "Oh, did you have anything to talk to me about?"

I shook my head "Oh no, not at all" I lied

She smiled "Great then, I'll see you next week"

I shook her hand and left her office. My gosh, general manager of RAW. No way! I couldn't believe Baron pitched that idea. I didn't know what to think. Was there a reason why he did it? I don't know but I can't tell what his intentions are. I walked to my car and looked in my bag for my keys. When I looked up I jumped as I saw Baron leaning against it.

"You're welcome" he said leaning against my car with his arms crossed. He wasn't even looking at me. He sounded cocky.

"Uhhh, yeah thanks" I told him. He faced me and smiled "I feel this would be great for you, ya know, being general manager"

I shrugged "We'll see"

He chuckled "Oh come on, if you can valet Ambrose and be impressive with that then you can run a show" he put his hand lightly on my shoulder "BOlieve in yourself Manda" he said with a laugh.

I shook my head "What's the catch Baron?"

He bit his lip "What catch?"

"I don't know, like I-I don't know what your intentions are ever since last night"

He snickered "Are you afraid of me or something?" He took a step forward "Cuz I don't blame you. I'd be afraid of myself too"

I looked at him confused "Huh? What's wrong with you?"

He laughs "Nothing dear nothing, I'm just playing with you, relax"

I let out a sigh of relief "Thank goodness" I mumbled

"Buuuuut, I still stand by what I told you last night" He takes his hand and cups my face "I want you and I WILL hurt Ambrose if he stands in my way"

I was forced to stare into his cold lustful eyes as he said that. My heart skipped a few beats. I didn't know what to say. He made me nervous to say anything.

"Do you understand that? He asked sounding pretty serious with his tone of voice

I nodded "I understand but, I'm not going to play this game"

He folded his arms "Game? You think this is a game I'm playing?" He got frustrated

"I-I…"

"This isn't a game to me. I like you, A LOT and all I want is YOU. That's why I am the way I am and I have to be." I watched him as he spoke aggressively "If I'm overly nice about it I don't get what I want and BARON CORBIN always gets what he wants!"

I licked my lips and stood there stunned "Uh, well I'm sorry but being a dick won't get you any closer"

His body tensed up. He looked like he was going to erupt. I hope I didn't piss him off. Oh please I don't need him to be pissed off. Thankfully he toned down and he smiled calmly at me.

"You're right. You are 100% right" he scratched his beard "thanks for getting that through to me"

I looked at him oddly. He was very confusing but for some reason it attracted me. "Yeah, of course"

"I'll see you next week then" he opened my car door "enjoy the rest of your day" he smiled and left.

I drove back to the hotel. I couldn't fully understand Baron's deal. He was very mysterious yet he would act sweet sometimes. It drove me crazy. I got to my room and plopped myself on the bed. My phone buzzed and I received a message from Dean. It read… "Hey Manda, I'd like to talk to you. If you are available, meet me at the coffee shop down the street from the hotel. I'll be there."

I was happy to hear from him. I replied back to him "Sure" and walked down the street to the coffee shop. I saw Dean sitting outside drinking his coffee. He looked really good in his tight tee and fitted jeans. I approached him with a smile and hugged him.

"Hey you, how's it going" I said embracing him

He smiled back "Awesome now that you arrived "

I blushed. "So what's up?" I asked him curious to what he wanted to talk to me about.

He licked his lips "I wanted to offer you a full time position as my valet"

I was shocked "Wait, what, why?"

"Because you impressed me and I like you a lot so why not?" he said "So what do you think?"

I didn't know how to even tell him about Baron getting me the general manager's position. I had to just flat out tell him.

"I um, I can't take your offer Dean, I'm sorry" I told him hoping to not upset him.

"Why not?" he asked confused "Do you not want to be a valet?"

"It's not that but, I was given a position already by Stephanie earlier"

He looked surprised "Oh really, what's the position?"

…" General manager of RAW"

Dean was silent but then smiled happily "Oh my goodness that's such great news. Congrats" he stood up to give me a hug.

I laughed "Thanks, yeah it was a shock to me as well"

"Question is; why did Steph give it to a newbie" he joked

I hit his arm playfully "Well, the idea was actually pitched to her"

He raised an eyebrow "Pitched?"

"Yeah"

…. "Who pitched the idea?" he asked leaning forward

"Uhh.." I gulped and just said it "Baron Corbin"

Dean didn't make a sound when I said his name. He sat there completely still like he was in shock. After a moment he moved and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, that's just perfect" he said sounding annoyed. He looked at me to see that I wasn't looking at him.

"Manda, look at me please" he asked as I turned my head to look at him "Please be careful around that guy."

I nodded "I know"

He nodded back. "Well, on the plus side, I'm happy for you" he smiled. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room" we got up and headed back to the hotel

Dean walked me to my room "Is this it?" he asked pointing to the door. I nodded "Yeah, this is it"

He placed his hands in his pockets and smiled "Well, I guess I'll see you next week" he tried not to sound awkward

"Yeah for sure" I smiled at him and went inside. I heard a knock on the door as soon as it closed. I opened it and Dean's lips came crashing down on mine. It blew me away. I wasn't expecting that. I didn't care either. My life long crush Dean Ambrose just kissed me. I kissed him back of course and wrapped my hands around his neck. He stopped and looked at me "I'm sorry but I couldn't hold that in any longer"

I shook my head "Don't apologize Dean, just don't" I told him as I latched onto him and began kissing him again. Now I couldn't contain myself. He wrapped his hands around my waist and deepened the kiss. I bit his bottom lip and could hear a growl escape from him. He suddenly picked me up and brought me over to the bed, falling back onto it. He took his jacket off. I placed my hands on his chest.

"Wait, Dean" I stopped kissing him and he looked at me "We shouldn't proceed forward"

He looked at me for a second and nodded, panting heavily from the intensity of the kissing "Yeah, you're right" he sounded sad

He got up off me and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and put it back on. I turned his head to face me "But I'd love to some other time" I told him smiling

He licked his lips and smiled "I'll remember that"

He ended up leaving and I sat at the edge of the bed still in total shock to what just happened. I was happy yet surprised yet confused. I was just a ball of emotions. All I know is that when his lips touched mine, it felt amazing. I wish I didn't have to stop it but, I had to. I can't do this now especially with Baron in the mix. I need to protect Dean.

It was pretty late and I was getting tired. I decided to go to sleep. At 2AM my phone buzzed which woke me up. I checked it to see an unknown number. I decided to disregard it but it went off again. This time a message came through.

"Hey Manda, it's Baron. Come take a walk in the park with me" the message said

I was still half asleep but if I saw correctly I saw the name BARON. How did he get my number? I looked at the clock and saw it was a little after 2AM. I decided to go for the walk just because. I texted him back and told him I'd meet him there.

I got up out of bed, threw on some clothes, brushed my teeth and washed my face before heading out. I walked down two blocks to the park to see Baron sitting on the bench. He saw me and stood up.

"Hey you" he smiled "Good morning"

I smiled "Hey, so what's up?" I asked him.

He was in a hoodie and sweatpants. He had a beanie on also.

He shrugged "Nothing much, I just have trouble sleeping"

"Ahh"

"Yeah, plus, walking is good for you" he said with his hands in his pockets

"I agree" is all I said

He nodded "So please, walk with me for a bit" he said

We started walking, enjoying nature. We would be silent here and there but we managed to make some conversation.

"So tell me more about yourself Manda" he was eager to hear

"Uh, well I graduated from community college few years ago getting a degree in media and communications. I play the piano, love horses and I above all just love wrestling." I told him

He nodded "Sounds awesome"

"Yep, so what about you?"

"Ah nothing much with me. Just football player turned into wrestler"

I giggled "That's amazing though. You should be proud of your transition"

He smiled "Yeah, I am but, it's nothing to rave about"

The wind started picking up and I wrapped my arms around myself. Baron noticed and took off his hoodie and put it around me.

"Oh you don't have to do that" I told him

"Please, put it on. You're cold" he said helping me put it on.

"Thanks" I said shyly

He smiled "Of course"

"Baron, why are you such a mysterious guy?" I had to ask him

He chuckled "Is mysterious the word everything is throwing around towards me"

"Yeah kinda" I said honestly

He stopped and faced me "Honestly, people don't understand me. And maybe it's because I'm not normal or live in their world. I live my own way and act my own way. That's just who I am"

I nodded "I understand that and that is great you live like that. Normal sucks and to be different is way better"

He looked at me and titled his head staring at me for a moment "You know, that's what drew me to you. You're different, like me." He caressed my cheek "You're what's been missing from my life"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't take in all of what he was saying at the given moment. "I-I" … He placed his finger on my lips "Shh, you don't need to justify your feelings right now, just know mine.

I looked into his eyes and nodded. He smiled at me and we ended up walking back to the hotel. It was now 4AM and I was starting to get tired again. He walked me to my room.

"Well, thank you for the walk. It definitely was nice to have company" he said smiling down at me.

"Yeah not a problem. It was nice" I blushed a little staring at him now in bright lights "I'm going to go get some sleep, I'll see you next week" I told him taking off his hoodie and giving it back to him.

"Yeah, definitely" he said taking his hoodie. "Sweet dreams sweet pea" he smirked handsomely at me before walking away.

My heart skipped a few beats as I watched him walk away. Even though he was a mystery and at times arrogant, he still showed this sweet charming side to him. I entered the room and laid down on the bed. There is so much that confuses me but I don't know, both these men do something to me that makes me feel so special. I still have a lot to figure out with them both but for now, I can't get enough of them. Next week though I have to focus because being the general manager is a huge reasonability and I don't want to let no one down. Until then, I'm just going to dream about Dean and Baron.

 **A/N: Hope you all are enjoying this so far** :D


	4. Chapter 4

**The next week - Monday Night Raw!**

It was Monday Night Raw and tonight was the night I would be starting my official job as general manager. I was a bit nervous but I was also excited which gave me more confidence. I know what I could do. I may not have managed much in the Indy's but I did have my fair share of running a show for a night so it counts.

I was in "my office" which was really Stephanie and Hunter's office but tonight it was mine. It felt good being in power above everyone else. I don't know, it makes me feel like a strong fearless leader. Stephanie gave me the green light tonight to do whatever I want. I could make any match I wanted. It was really for evaluation reasons but I was excited for that the most. I always wanted to make a match (besides ever doing it on a WWE video game) this is real life and I am finally going to accomplish another goal.

I was jotting some thoughts down onto a notepad. So many possibilities for matches tonight. I couldn't think about what I was going to do for the main event yet but I'm sure something would come to mind. As I kept writing down some possibilities, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I shouted enough for whoever was knocking to hear me.

*Oh shit it was Baron*

"Hey you ..." he said but paused momentarily. He was looking at me up and down "My gosh, you look AMAZING in that suit" He was practically drooling.

I blushed a bit "Uh, thanks"

He smiled "Ah, and you wear kicks with your suit. I dig it"

I laughed "Yeah, you know, Stephanie told me I can wear whatever I'd like and I don't like heels really so of course I went with what I'm comfortable in"

He bit his lip "Yeah well you look beautiful nonetheless" he was glued to me

I had to snap him out of his thoughts "So, did you want something?"

He still didn't move or say anything. He just kept looking at my body ..

"Baron …"

Still nothing

"BARON!" I yelled at him

He jumped "Oh yeah, sorry, what?"

I huffed "My gosh quit staring at me like I'm a piece of meat"

He chuckled "Ha, well I am the lone wolf after all" he took a few steps towards me "And a wolf is always on the search for a good meal"

I looked at him uncomfortably "Uhh, yeah …NO"

He put his hands up "Oh relax my dear, I was only kidding … kinda"

I shook my head "Okay, anyways … I got a main event to figure out so you must leave" I told him politely yet disturbed by his last comment.

"I can help you with that"

"Uh I don't know- "

He cut me off "Trust me, I've been here a while and I've had some creative input. I can help"

I nodded "Okay well thanks" We both walked over to the couch and sat down "So what did you have in mind?"

Baron scratched his beard "Hmm, well I was think-" he was interrupted by another knock on the door.

I shouted "Come in"

*Oh boy …It was DEAN*

He came in and when he saw Baron and myself siting on the couch together he jumped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting?" Dean asked a bit agitated

Baron howled a bit in his throat "Yeah, you ARE"

Dean clenched his fists enough that it looked like he was going to pounce on Baron. He noticed and let out a long husky laugh "Hahahaha … Hahaha … Are you going to hit me Ambrose?"

Baron then got up and walked up to Dean "Go on, HIT ME" he pointed to his right cheek "Go ahead, hit me. I DARE YA"

I looked at Dean who was fuming by this point. He looked over at me, huffed and stormed out. I shook my head and placed my hands to my forehead. I couldn't believe this.

Baron smirked as Dean stormed out pissed. He turned back to me and sat back down.

"So where were we?" he said grabbing the pen and notepad

I stopped him "Get out"

He looked at me "What?"

I wasn't even looking at him. I just stared at the door with cold eyes "Just … Get … OUT!" I told him frustrated

"Manda, come on- "

"I SAID GET OUT BARON!" I yelled at him

His expression got still. He sucked his teeth and ended up getting up and heading towards the door. He took a glance at me before fully leaving and walked out.

I don't understand why Baron has to be so rude to Dean. That pisses me off so much. I had to find Dean and apologize.

I grabbed my phone and left my office. I went down to Dean's locker room and knocked three times straight. Oh fuck it, I'm the general manager tonight I can walk in.

"Dean listen I - …"

*He was changing into his gear*

He turned around slipping on his jeans

"You know you shouldn't barge in for reasons like this" he said still fuming but with a bit of humor.

*My gosh his body is so sexy*

He noticed me staring "You should take a picture; it'll last longer" he said securing his belt.

I shook myself out of my trance "Oh um, yeah"

He smiled a bit "So you want to take a picture"

I looked at him confused ..

"Hurry before I put my wife beater on"

I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. He definitely makes me lose it.

"Oh no, I'm good" I told him barely being able to look at him

"Okay, so why did you barge in again?" He threw on his wife-beater

I walked up to him "Dean, I just want to apologize on behalf of Baron, I didn't- "

He placed a finger on my lips "Shh, I'm not mad at you nor do I want you to apologize on behalf of his ass" he turned around and picked up his water bottle "All I ask is for a match tonight … against HIM" he said pouring the water onto his hair

I took a step back "Wait, what … Why? Are you nuts?!"

He laughed "Well technically YEAH"

"No Dean I'm serious. I don't want you to get hurt"

He looked at me for a good few seconds before grabbing his wrist tape "Okay, Ima explain something to you" he said calmly starting to wrap his wrists "I have competed all around the world. Competing in some of the most brutal matches with all kinds of people" he then threw the tape "I'm DEAN FRICKEN AMBROSE" I jumped "I FEAR NOBODY!" He was definitely fuming again "I'm not afraid of Baron Corbin. If anything, Baron Corbin should be afraid of ME"

I was so startled

"So, now that we got that out the way, about that match"

I nodded "Alright, you got the match"

He smirked "Great!"

"That'll be the main event tonight"

He nodded "Even more great." He headed towards the door "Oh, and after my match tonight after I beat the crap out of Baron, we should continue where we left off last week" He smiled "Ya know, if you really want to make it up to me" he winked

I just stared at him. He smirked and left.

 **Baron's POV:**

I was so pissed I couldn't believe she kicked me out. I was just messing with Ambrose, well kind of but I didn't mean for it to make her mad. Ugh, I need to make this right.

I walked down to her office and was going to knock but the door was slightly opened. I guess she forgot to close it. I walked inside and she wasn't there. Maybe I should wait outside for her. I saw her bag on the couch and a card sticking out of a pocket. I didn't want to snoop but I was curious to what it was. I reached for it and noticed it was her hotel room key card. My heart picked up, this could be the perfect time. I can't lose this key. I'll totally surprise her. I took the key card, placed it into my pocket and left.

 **Manda**

I went to go talk to the stage manager to inform them on the main event and to let Baron know about the match. I headed back to my office and sat down on the couch, completely overwhelmed but the show must go on and I must leave a good impression for Stephanie and Hunter.

 **2 Hours Later into the Show**

It was finally main event time and I sat down and watched on the television in my office. Ambrose came out first and the crowd as usual went nuts. So many Ambrose fans, it made me smile. He was pretty warmed up and serious. Baron's music hit and I saw what looked like a smug look on his face. He stared at Ambrose the entire time walking down to the ring, making little comments here and there like "big mistake" and "the end of days is near you tonight Ambrose"

The match was underway and Ambrose unleashed HELL on Baron, taking Baron off his game. I'm pretty sure Baron wasn't expecting it cuz he almost lost his balance. Baron being the bigger man though, took control and knocked Dean down and started unleashing on him. My heart was picking up speed, I was so worried especially for Dean. I knew how Baron could get when extremely heated and tonight, he was heated.

Baron ended up leaving the ring and I was confused as to why but I saw him go to ringside and grab a steel chair. My eyes shot open. NO! That isn't the plan tonight. I signaled for the ref in his ear-piece to not let Baron use that chair on Dean. The ref did everything he could to get that chair out of Baron's hands but Baron was so enraged and pissed that he shoved the referee. The referee called for the bell which left Baron relentless. He stalked a battered Dean Ambrose. I sat at the edge of the couch, hoping and praying that Baron wouldn't do what I think he would do. Luckily enough, Roman Reign's music hits and his best buddy comes to the rescue. Ambrose scurries out of the ring with Roman and ran backstage. Baron laughed watching Ambrose run away. He faced the crowd and posed, signifying that he is the top man and a winner even though he got disqualified,

I left my office, running in search of Dean. I ran up and down the halls and finally I found him, breathing heavily near the open garage gate with Roman.

"Oh my gosh Dean, are you okay?" I asked placing my hand on his sweaty shoulder. Roman also looking concerned for his friend.

Dean nodded "I'll be fine. I'm a tough lunatic" he stood up and looked at me "That man has some serious issues"

Roman nodded his head in agreement "Yeah Dean's right. He keeps getting off script. And I apologize that I did but I had to protect my brother. I always got his back" Roman said

"I know and I don't blame you for doing what you did. I will have a talk with him, I promise" I told them both.

Dean shook his head "No Manda, I don't want you anywhere near that guy, he's very dangerous"

"I'll be fine Dean. Just make sure you're alright."

"I said I'm fine." He wiped his dripping sweat from his forehead "Besides, I won via disqualification"

I clapped "Congrats"

He smirked "Okay Ms. Sarcasm watch it"

"Or what Mr. Lunatic Fringe?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and then turned to Roman

… "Okay, I'll leave you two alone now." He laughed eyeing the both of us back and forth "I'll see ya'll later" he said fist bumping Dean and walking off.

He turned his attention back to me "So …" he stepped closer "How about a victory match celebration"

"You won via disqualification" I giggled

He grinned "Still a victory dear"

"Well, I do want to continue what we started last week" I told him honestly "You're very hard to resist"

He bit his lip "I know, I'm a hot shot"

I slapped his shoulder "Okay now who's being all full of themselves"

He laughed and shrugged "You'll get use to it from me"

"Mhhmm" I folded my arms

"So you want to come back to the hotel with me?" I asked him "I would just have to get my bags"

He rubbed the palms of his hands together and looked at me with a wicked smirk "Why the hotel when we can just go back to my locker room and have some fun there"

I started walking and he followed behind "I'll take that as a yes" he said to himself

We reached his locker room and he opened the door. "After you" he let me in

"Such a gentleman"

He laughed "Yeah, at times"

He unraveled his wrist tape and took off his sweaty wife-beater. He motioned towards me just standing there staring at his sweaty muscular body.

He smirked "You know; you can touch me." He took my hand and glided it up and down his body "See, and look" his eyes motion down to the bulge in his pants "It turns me on so fucking much"

I couldn't help but blush. I turned Dean Ambrose on. *Ahem* of course I do.

He pulled me closer to him and caressed me face, tangling his fingers in my hair "You're so beautiful, you know that Manda" he said staring into my eyes

It gave me the goosebumps. I wrapped my hands around his sweaty neck and went in for a kiss. I honestly couldn't take it anymore. This man made me lose it physically, emotionally and mentally. I had to show him my true feelings.

It definitely caught him off guard at first but he quickly caught on and kissed me back, pulling at my long red locks, deepening the kiss. So much intensity and passion from the both of us, it truly was something special. Dean was getting reckless and impatient. I knew that because he would get rougher with the kissing, my lips starting to feel numb. He moved to my neck, nibbling to then biting which made me yelp.

He looked at me "You want to take a shower with me?" he was panting heavily; I could feel his hardness as he stood close to me.

I whispered "Yes" to him and he walked me to the shower. He took off his jeans, boots and boxers, exposing his long hard dick in front of me.

He tugged at my suit blazer and undershirt and roughly took it over. He unbuttoned my pants and helped me out of it. He was now staring at me in my bra and panties and it made him harder. His breathing quickly picking up. I could see the lust in his eyes as he was hypnotized by my body. He practically ripped my undergarments off and turned the shower water on.

"Is this warm enough for you?" He asked letting me feel the water temperature

I nodded "Yes" and he dragged me in, attacking my mouth again with kisses. I pulled him in closer, wrapping my hands around his neck and biting his lip. He hissed "God, I want you so bad" he said in between kisses.

The water was pouring down on us, our bodies both soaking wet. "Then have me" I told him pulling away from the kiss and giving him the green light.

He smirked at me for a second and quickly pushed me up against the shower wall, hard enough to where I felt a little pain

"I can't promise you I'll be gentle" he wrapped his hand lightly around my throat "I'd be lying to you if I did"

I let out a soft laugh "I wouldn't want you to be" he glared at me "I want the lunatic fringe"

He nodded and smirked evilly. "Good cuz that's what you're going to get plus some" he said kissing my body from my lips to my neck, to my collarbone, to my breasts, down to my stomach and to my most sensitive area. He slid his hand down to my pussy and rubbed it a few times, hearing me moan slightly in his ear.

"I know how a woman's body works" he said whispering in my ear "There's this certain spot" he flicks his finger up and down my clit "It's like a bomb exploding"

"I'm going to explode right now if you don't fuck me" I hissed at him "Quit teasing me and fuck me Dean"

He smirked "But teasing is fun, isn't it?" he said sliding a finger inside me. A moan escaped from me. He slid another finger in "This is what you want, this is what I have to do before I tear you apart" he told him in his calm raspy tone of voice.

I moved my hips towards him to get him to go faster but he stopped me, pinning my body against the wall "Relax there dear, patience" he laughed knowing that his teasing was driving me crazy.

He ended up going faster after what seemed like an eternity. I was moaning out his name "Dean"

"Mmmm?"

"Please, I need your dick inside me" I pleaded

He took his fingers out of my pussy and licked them clean "Mhhm, so good"

I stared at him "Dean, please"

He nodded "Okay" he ended up lining his dick at my entrance but stopped …

Beg me first

I wanted to rip his hair out "Seriously Dean"

He laughed "You want my dick, beg for it. Show me your begging side"

"Please can I have your dick" I begged softly

He placed his finger behind his ear "Sorry, couldn't catch that"

I huffed "Please, can I have your dick"

He lined himself up again …

"I'm sorry, just one more time"

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR DICK INSIDE OF ME FUCKER" I howled at him

He laughed "Atta' girl"

He lined himself up and pushed himself inside me. I gasped at how he filled every inch of me. He was so big and thick I was barely able to contain myself. He started thrusting into me hard and at a fast rhythm. I could hear him grunting, his breathing becoming erratic.

"God you're so tight" he hissed fucking me harder

I moaned his name probably about 30 times, he was hitting every spot, I was dripping a waterfall and it definitely wasn't from the shower.

"Damn baby, your pussy feels so good" he tells me, his thrusts getting deeper and deeper each time "My dick is loving your pussy"

I end up grabbing his neck pulling him in for a kiss, I needed to feel his lips again. I needed all of him.

"Fuck Dean, harder" I yelled

"He starts picking up more speed "Arrrgghh fuck fuck fuck" he says biting at my neck

I start to feel myself coming to an end, my walls tightening up, closing in on his dick.

"D-Dean, I-I'm going to C-Cum" I tell him breathlessly

He fucks me harder, coming to his end he lets out a roar, pulling out cumming on my stomach "FUCK!" he says releasing himself.

Both of us are panting heavily but so out of breath. Dean looks at me and moves my wet hair out of my face

"Baby girl you okay?" he asks looking at my body shaking

I nodded "Yes, I'm good" I told him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead "That was the best shower sex I ever had" he told him truthfully "And I mean that"

I laughed "Good to know, I can say the same" he smiled "You're the best"

"Come on, let me clean you up and I'll take you back to the hotel. You must be so tired" he said grabbing the soap and washing my body.

After about 10 more minutes in the shower, we got out and dried up putting a fresh pair of clothes on.

"Oh, do you have spare clothes?" he asks me

"Not on me" I said

He walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and one of his t-shirts "here you can borrow this for now"

"Thank you Dean"

He smiled. "Let's get going before I want to start round 2 because the urge is there."

I couldn't help but laugh "I'm sure"

We headed to my office and I grabbed my belongings. We then walked out to the parking lot and to my rental car. He decided to drive me. Once we got to the hotel, he carried my bags up to my room with me.

"So thank you for tonight" he said to me with a smile *Gosh was his smile so adorable*

"Yeah no problem. I'm glad we had fun" I couldn't help but giggle

He nodded "For sure. I was wondering, maybe sometime I can take you out, on a date if you'd like" he said

I smiled "I'd love that Dean" he let out a sigh of relief "Great! I'll text you some time during the week to set it up" he told me "Well, have a good night my dear" he leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back. "You too Dean" I told him and he left.

Oh my goodness! I had shower sex with Dean Ambrose. Not only was it GREAT but he now wants to take me on a DATE. This keeps getting better and better for me. Right now, I'm tired so I'm going to go get some sleep. I go in my bag to get my room key but it doesn't seem to be there. I search my other bags to see if I had misplaced it but I still couldn't find it. I was confused to where I could have put it but I was too tired to think so I just want down to customer service to ask for a replacement. They kindly gave it to me and I walked back to my room, sliding the key in.

I walked in and placed my belongings down, I turned on the lights and jumped when I saw Baron Corbin sitting in the chair, with his feet propped up and his hands folded in his lap. He smirked at me "Well hello there you"

I gulped "What are you doing in my room? How did you get in here?" I asked him nervously

He chuckled "Don't worry about it" he got up slowly and made his way towards me "Your night isn't over with yet"

I stared at him "Baron, I'm tired"

He nodded "Okay, he yanked me over to the bed. But first, let's have some fun shall we"

 **A/N:** Okay, Ima stop this chapter here but this is all getting interesting isn't it? Who's _TeamDean_ and who is _TeamBaron_ hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

I almost fell on my face the way Baron had pulled me. Thankfully he caught me with his strong arms or else that would've been a nasty fall. He threw me on the bed, not that rough but not so soft either. My head bounced which made me dizzy.

"Baron, please stop this" I pleaded, barely being able to talk by that point

He started unbuttoning his shirt "Why, you don't want me now?!" he said a bit annoyed. "I see the way you look at me y'know, so don't give me any crap"

I sighed "No, I didn't say that but not now I'm really tired" he paused for a moment "can't you see that?"

He hissed "Ugh, I'm too horny to wait though, can't you just throw some water on your face or something?"

I shook my head "Are you kidding me, do you have any consideration or are you really just an ass?!" I said to him pretty fed up.

I was very tired which meant my anger would be coming out. Judging from the look Baron was giving me, he sure didn't like what I said. Maybe he should learn to listen then.

"Uh, excuse me?" he placed one knee on the bed "I didn't hear anything but consideration and ass"

He crawled up on the bed, pretty much stalking me which made me super uncomfortable. I scrambled up towards the headboard but him being much bigger, I didn't move that far from him. He laughed

"Are you really going to _try_ and resist me because you know you can't" he said fully taking off his shirt, tossing it on the floor.

I could see his body glowing as the street lights shined in through the window shades. His beautiful tattoos invading his tan skin and muscular body. Honestly, I couldn't resist him. This man was hot! But no, I can't give into him. That's what he wants. When I want to I'll do it. I grabbed the pillow and held it close to my chest.

" _ **YES!**_ " I told him.

His eyes got cold, his body tensing up. I could hear his breathing go from soft to heavy in an instance. Shit, why did I say that?! What's wrong with me!

He bowed his head and snickered under his breath. I was watching him the entire time, watching his every move. He clenched the bed sheets and looked to me. I gulped and apologized before he did something.

"I'm sorry Baron, I didn't mean- "

He stopped me quickly by jumping on me, totally catching me off guard. I threw my hands on his chest to protect my body from his crushing weight. He cupped my face and had me look into his compelling eyes.

"Don't say another word" his tone was very clear "just take it and then after you'll apologize for hurting my feelings" he leaned down closer to my face "You got that, Manda?!"

Oh boy, what have I done? He's pissed and now I'm stuck in this predicament with Baron. I have no choice now. I guess I'll just have to follow through with his orders.

I nodded "Yes"

"Yes what?" his hand started gliding down to my throat

"Yes sir" I quickly replied hoping he would let go of my throat.

He didn't, it felt as if he applied more pressure. It made me super scared when a man applied force around my throat. I placed my hands on his to try and pry his hand from my throat but his other hand grabbed mine and held my hands above my head.

"Relax, I'm not going to HURT you" he said to me, his pitch low "Just trust me sweet pea"

He laid a kiss upon my lips, releasing my hands, I started getting into in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, a moan escaping from both our mouths.

"See…" he pulled away momentarily "You can't resist me" he pecked my lips "And I can't resist you" he then whispered in my ear "let me show you how much I can't resist you"

I nodded and he bit my earlobe softly. I could see his hard dick bulging out his jeans. I was getting turned on so much. He smelled good too. He continued kissing me, from my face down to my neck leaving small bite marks. I let out a slight moan, a smirk appearing on his face. He grabbed at my shirt and ripped it

"Oh no wait- "

He placed his finger on my lips "Shh, I said not another word"

Shit, he ripped Dean's shirt.

He chuckled "Ah, an Ambrose shirt, go-figure" he tossed it far across the room "I'm glad I ripped that"

He kissed his way down my body, caressing my left breast before unclasping my bra and tossing it aside. He massages my breasts with his big masculine hands and pinched my nipples. I moaned and arched my back.

"Sensitive eh" he said with a slight chuckle

He leaned down and took my left nipple in his mouth while massaging the right one. I ran my hands through his hair and he growled

"Hey, careful with the hair" he bit down on my nipple hard which caused me jump "only I can touch my hair"

I just looked at him weird. What's with men and their long hair?!

He continued kissing his way down my body, reaching the hem of my sweatpants, he stops and looks

"Ambrose's shit again" he lets out a frustrated growl "God damnit, this is pissing me off" he got off the bed and dug into his back pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. My heart picked up.

He looked over at me "Relax, this is for protection reasons" he motioned back on the bed and slid my pants off "And to shred this shit"

I wanted to say something so badly but I knew Baron would get mad if I did. Plus, he had a pocket knife on him and I most certainly wasn't going to say ANYTHING.

He put the knife back in his pocket and unhooked his belt, siding his jeans off. His hard dick becoming bigger each time I looked. He stared at me just lying there, staring at him and his hot body. He slid off his boxers and got back on the bed.

His hand went down to my pussy, stroking his finger up and down my lips through my panties. He could feel the wetness already and he growled in his throat.

"God you're so wet already" he took em' off "And I didn't even feast yet"

He leaned down to my opening and started eating me out, taking every inch of me into his mouth. I arched my back and let out a moan. His tongue was going deeper, capturing every drip. He sucked on my clit and slapped my ass making me scream. He has such a talented mouth. I wish I could touch his hair.

I clenched the bed sheet, arching my back some more. I felt myself reaching my climax. My breathing picking up, I was moving all over the place. I could hear him whisper "Cum" as he kept eating me out, I couldn't hold on any longer. I finally released and moaned out loudly as my orgasm rode out.

Baron lifted his head and smirked, my juices dripping from his chin. He rubbed his finger around my swollen clit "That was soo good" he laughed "and now I'm hard as fuck!"

He wiped his chin and crawled up to me, kissing the side of my face. My eyes were closed. I was still riding out my orgasm, the feeling he gave me was incredible. He lined himself up at my entrance and gently pushed in.

I cringed at first.

"Just relax your body for me okay" he entered again slowly "I'm not a small fella'"

I licked my lips and relaxed myself. He entered again and kept going in and out to adjust. He let out a soft moan himself.

"Shit, you're so fuckin' tight" he clenched the bed sheets "I won't be able to go easy here Manda"

"So don't" I managed to say. He looked at me. "Show me the lone wolf"

He smiled. "Abso-fuckin-lutely!"

He pushed himself completely inside of me and began thrusting hard. His rhythm was steady but at times he would get a bit reckless.

"Oh fuck" he let out,

I moaned his name "Baron, go harder" I told him

It didn't take much for him to do it he just did it. I think he was so into it he just went full speed.

"Oh, my, gosh your pussy feels so good" he said, his eyes closing.

He bit down on my neck hard, drawing some blood. I screamed into his body. I bit at his shoulder which caused him to let out a heaping growl

"Grrr, fuck this feels so good" his pace picking up each thrust

"Fuck Baron, fuck" I whispered in his ear.

His thrusts started becoming erratic. I could feel him hit my cervix which started to become a bit painful.

"Baron, show down a bit" I told him

He didn't listen, he just kept going harder and harder. He grasped my hair and yanked it back causing me to yell

"Ahh, fuck Baron" I yelled, feeling his body tense up

"Don't tell me what to do" he said between thrusts. He actually started hitting my G-Spot which felt so good I threw my head back in pleasure.

"Baron, I'm going to cum" I told him clawing at his back

He growled "Not yet!"

I bit my lip "I can't hold on much longer"

He dropped his body weight onto me "H-Hold Ooo-oonn" he said going faster

I dug my nails in his back some more "Baron, please" I pleaded

He hissed "Cum for me baby" he told me rubbing my clit"

I was at my peak …

"NOW!" he yelled

"Ahhh, fuuuuccckk!" I screamed out as my orgasm ripped through my body.

He pulled out and cummed on my body.

"Fuck" he brought his dick to my mouth "Suck the rest off"

I took his dick into my mouth and sucked the remainder of cum off. He kissed me and smiled

"That was AMAZING!" he said letting out a breath of pleasure

I nodded "Yeah"

He got up and went into the bathroom grabbing a wet towel.

"Here, let me wipe this off you" he said wiping his cum off my body

My heart was still beating fast, that feeling was amazing I can't even explain it. He grabbed his boxers and threw them on.

"So what about resisting me again?" he laughed now grabbing his jeans, putting them on

I sucked my teeth "Oh shut it"

He chuckled "Exactly"

I shifted my body and I could feel how sore I was.

"Damn, I can't even move"

He smirked "That's a pat on my back" he buttoned up his shirt and walked towards me "you're beautiful Manda, and I showed you my feelings tonight"

I looked at him

"And I want you to understand that I'm not the bad guy here" he grabbed his jacket and put it on "I just do what I have to do to have you" he kissed my forehead "That's love"

I sat up even though I was really sore and smiled at him "I'll see you around Baron" is all I told him.

He smiled back "Sure thing. Get some rest sweet pea, you need it" he told me walking towards the door.

"Oh, and your neck is bleeding a bit"

I placed my hand on my neck and saw the blood on my fingertips. I growled at Baron and through a pillow at him

"Baron you jerk"

He laughed and left.

I got up and walked to the bathroom to clean up. I saw some bite marks which I'll most likely be questioned by Dean. This won't be good. But the sex was amazing. Both men are incredible. I am into them both.

After I cleaned myself up, I headed to bed. It was 4am and I was super tired. Plus, I'm sure tomorrow I'll be hearing from Dean.

 **The Next Day**

I was down the street at the coffee shop getting a coffee.

"Hi miss, what can I get you today?" the cashier asks

"Um, just a regular coffee with milk, no sugar please"

"Alrighty, that'll be $2.18 ma'am"

I handed the cashier the money and got my coffee. I sat down at the table and was reading the newspaper that was there. So much drama in the world today it was really sickening. My phone buzzed and it was Baron.

"Hey beautiful, how you feeling?" the message said

I replied "Sore, what do you expect? :p"

"You'll be fine lol" he said

"…."

"Alright well, just checking up on you. I'll see around" he wrote

"Will do"

I finished up my coffee and headed back to the hotel. My phone buzzed again and it was from Dean.

"Hey you, where you at?"

"Walking back to the hotel, you?"

"I want to come see you, plus I'm horny xD"

Oh boy …

"Uh, well I'm just going to do some planning for Raw next week but tomorrow I'm free"

"Oh okay, well that works too. I'll see you tomorrow then"

"See you then "

Man, I really don't like lying

I headed back to my room and laid down. Gosh, these guys were attached to me by the hip. Then again I am attached to theirs so who am I to complain. Both these guys make me feel so good and special. I really wish they wouldn't hate each other. Maybe I can get them both to be cool. I can figure something out so we can all be happy. So much to think about but tomorrow hopefully Dean doesn't speculate anything. Who am I kidding, he probably will. Eh, I'm just going to take a nap since I didn't get much sleep last night and rest up my sore body. I will definitely need to for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

… _Next Morning_

I had a pretty rough night sleeping. I don't know why exactly but if I had to guess maybe it was because I couldn't get Dean and Baron off my mind. I didn't feel so tired when I got up though. I actually felt energized. I also wasn't as sore today either which was good. Today was the day I get to spend with Dean. I was excited but if I don't get this straightened out between both Dean and Baron, then I won't be 100%. I at least need to try.

It was almost 1pm when I got a text from Dean. It read;

"Good afternoon darling, I'm going to meet you outside the hotel in 5mins. We're going to have fun today. I can't wait " is what he wrote

I replied "Awesome, I'll be down "

I didn't know what he had planned for today. Actually, I didn't know we were going out to begin with, I just thought he was going to come to my hotel room, have sex and call it a day. But I guess not. This should be interesting.

I grab my purse and phone and head down to the lobby. I walk outside and see Dean leaning against his flaming red Jaguar XK. What a beauty.

He smiled and walked up to me "hey you" he then hugged me tight "you ready for today?"

I hugged him tightly back "Absolutely"

He smiled and looked me up and down. I could hear him make small grunting noises. He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered into my right ear …

"You always look amazing Manda" I smiled "Later tonight, this" he glided his hands up and down my body "is MINE"

I could hear him put emphasis on the 'Mine' part.

Chills ran down my spine. He has this effect that just makes me want to faint. He walks over to the passenger side and opens the door for me.

"My lady"

I smile "Thank you Dean" and put on my seatbelt.

He gets in the driver's seat, puts on his seatbelt and we head off.

Cruising down the freeway, I hear Ambrose singing to himself. I couldn't help but giggle. He noticed and smiled

"What's so funny over there"

"You like to sing when you're driving?"

He laughed "Yeah, I do that A LOT" I nodded "You'll get use to it and start singing with me"

I shook my head "Oh no, I can't sing" I bowed my head in shame

He peaked over at me "My dear, I'm sure you have a beautiful singing voice"

"I really don't"

Dean glanced over at me for a second and smirked.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that" he said and turned on the radio. "Here, sing along with me"

The song was ' _The way you make me feel'_ by Michael Jackson.

Dean started …

"Hey pretty baby with the high heels on. You give me fever like I've never, ever known. You're just a product of loveliness. I like the grove of your walk, you talk, your dress. I feel your fever from miles around. I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town. Just kiss me baby and tell me twice. That you're the one for me … THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEEL"

He looks over at me. "Take it Manda"

"The way you make me feel"

Dean: The way you make me feel"

"You really turn me on"

Dean: You really turn me on

"You knock me off my feet"

Dean: You knock me off my feet

"My lonely days are gone"

Dean: My lonely days are gone

Dean smiles "That was great! You see, you can sing."

I blush, "Yeah, I guess. That was pretty fun"

Dean smiles and takes his hand and intertwines with mine "Plus, the lyrics really speak when it comes to you"

I looked at him and he looked at me. We came to a red light.

"You…You really do make me feel more than what I should"

"What you mean, more than what you should?"

He shrugged "I don't know. I just never felt this way with any other woman. Like you really are different amongst the others. I truly mean that."

Hearing Dean say that made me want to shed a tear. It made me feel special. Really special that I make Dean Ambrose feel differently.

"I'm glad" I said to him "Because honestly, you make me feel so special"

He smiled and reached for my hand again, this time rubbing it gently "And I'll continue doing that. You're worth the effort my dear"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He laughed "I appreciate the kiss but I hope later I get some serious kisses"

I giggled "Of course Deanie Bear"

He pulled his head back "Did you just call me Deanie Bear?"

I nodded "Mhhm, it's what I've always called you ever since I was a fan"

He smirked "Aww, that's adorable"

We arrived to what I believed was an arcade.

"What is this?" I asked as he pulled into the parking spot.

He took off his seatbelt and smiled "I figure you like arcades so I thought I'd take you to one"

My smile grew wide "Oh my goodness, I LOVE arcades"

He chuckled "Well, awesome. I did good then" he said.

He got out and walked around to my side and opened the door for me to get out. He extended his hand and I took it.

We headed inside and Dean got an unlimited playing card for the both of us. We played many games like PAC-Man which I beat him in twice. Basketball, Ski-Ball, Air Hockey and a car racing game. We were laughing a lot, enjoying each other's presence and just overall having a GREAT time in the arcade.

Dean walked me over to one of the claw machines and won me a stuffed minion plush. I got hooked on minions a few years back so I was happy about that.

There were some WWE fans at the arcade because they would come up to Dean asking for autographs and pictures which he tried to ignore because he was spending time with me but I told him it was alright.

A little girl came up to me and asked for a picture. I wasn't as big of a superstar yet in the WWE since I really only had two appearances but I was also being recognized.

We ended up finishing up at the arcade. We had so much fun. Dean I don't think he realized how competitive I was; it blew him away but he loved it.

We got back to the car and drove down to carvel. He smiles

"I don't know about you but Ice cream is awesome and I thought it would a nice treat before I have my real dessert soon"

I blushed "uh, yeah ice cream is very good"

He noticed me blushing "You're so adorable when you blush. Just thought I tell you that" he caressed my cheek "So beautiful"

We entered carvel and I got a cookies n cream hot fudge with rainbow sprinkles ice cream cup and Dean got a vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles. It was really good. I can't remember the last time I even had carvel ice cream but it sure hit the spot.

"You're so adorable when you eat" Dean added

I glanced at him and licked the spoon clean "Deeaan, quit it"

He laughed "What, I'm just saying" he licked his ice cream cone while staring at me

It gave me chills. And it wasn't from the ice cream. That's for sure!

"You see this ice cream is good." He took another lick "but you…" his eyes wondered all around my body "you're so much BETTER"

I paused and just looked at him as he kept talking dirty. A part of me wanted to laugh at his role playing but the other just wanted to tackle him and just have him. Gosh, he's so sexy.

"Ahem, I guess so" I shook out of my trance

"Oh I know so" he leaned over "And tonight I get round 2"

I finished up my ice cream and got up. Dean threw my cup out and stood in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "Actually, why don't we head back to the hotel and conclude the day right now"

I bit my lip *gosh, why does he do that*

He bit my earlobe. The carvel employees couldn't help but stare.

"Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and exited.

He laughed "Alrighty then, let's go"

We headed back to the hotel and quickly headed up to my room. Some people were saying things to me but I honestly didn't care what they were saying. All I wanted right now was Dean. I opened my door and pulled Dean inside.

I threw my purse down and pushed Dean against the wall, latching my lips to his. It definitely caught him off guard. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pinched my skin, causing me to moan against his lips.

"You don't understand what you do to me Dean" I whispered as I moaned against his lips

He glided his hands up and down my lower back "Oh trust me, I know" his hands went to my hair and pulled it. My head went back and his eyes stared into mine "But it doesn't compare to what you do to ME"

He let go of my hair and attacked my lips. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. He did the same to mine. His mouth went to my neck, gently kissing it as I unbuckled his belt and helped him out of his jeans. He unbuttoned my shorts and threw them behind him.

Still making out, both of us horny as fuck, Dean unclasps my bra and takes it off. He massages my left breast while pinching my right nipple. I let out a soft pleasurable moan. He shoves me against the wall, and uses his right leg to separate my thighs.

He whispers "You are driving me crazy" he presses his body closely to mine "I can't control myself around you"

I felt his hard dick press against my already wet pussy. He turned me on so much that I couldn't help it. He slid his hand down to my dripping section and growled in his throat as he entered his hand inside my undergarment and felt the massive wetness pour all over his hand.

"For me" he asked as he rubbed his finger up and down my wet vaginal lips.

I started breathing heavily. "For you" I softly moaned out.

He suddenly picked me up and dropped me on the bed, kissing me passionately and roughly. I guess I drove him over the edge. His tongue entered my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his muscular waist to feel his hardened cock against me. It felt so good to have him so close to me.

His mouth gazed to my neck and he noticed what looked like a bad bite mark. He stopped and turned my head to look at it.

"Where did this come from?" he asked sounding furious

"Huh, what" I asked confused

He just kept looking at this nasty bite mark "You have a bruised bite mark on your neck, how did it get here"

My heart froze *Shoot, he saw it. I thought it got better*

"Manda…" I looked at him "Where. Did. This. Come. From!" he asked again this time his words serious and demanding "Tell me now"

I took a deep breath. I had to tell him. I had to be honest.

"It was from Baron"

His eyes went cold "BARON!" he hissed under his breath "That fucker had sex with you?!"

I went silent. I honestly didn't know how to go about this or explain this.

He balled his fists and looked at me "Did you enjoy it?!"

… "Dean, are you seri-"

"ANSWER IT!" he shouted

I bit my lip and nodded.

I saw what looked like hurt in his eyes. I can't believe this.

"Dean I'm sorry" I told him, my eyes filling with water

He got off me and sat at the edge of the bed "You sorry that it happened or sorry that I found out"

"I'm sorry about everything. I-I, don't know how to say this but…"

"But what Manda?!" he turned to me

I looked at him in his eyes "I like you Dean, a lot. You really make me feel special and great but I…I have a thing for Baron too"

Dean just looked at me, patiently "Manda, the guy is seriously nuts. We both know that."

"He has his moments but, I don't know…he shows me a side that says differently"

Dean forced out a laugh of disbelief and bowed his head. I turned his head to face me.

I looked into his eyes "Dean, it doesn't change what I feel for you. I just like you both and if I could, I'd have you both equally but Baron isn't a sharing kind of guy"

Dean chuckled "Of course not." He ran his hands through his hair "Manda, no guy likes to share. Especially when it's with someone special."

I sighed "I know but-"

He placed his finger on my lips "Sh, no…ima tell you the deal right now" I gulped "I really like you Manda, you know that. In more ways than one. And I don't want to lose you or give you up to anyone, especially to Baron. I also know that you fight for who you want and if I have to do that, I will. It'll all be for you Manda"

I wanted to faint.

"Baron can want you all he wants and fight for you, but it won't be for you." He stared directly into my eyes "It'll be for him"

I bit my lip and thought Dean is right. He's totally right. I may have feelings for Baron but Dean's feelings are for me. He'll fight for me and do it all for me. I felt a feeling of relief wash over me, knowing that Dean's feelings were true and pure.

I tackled him and kissed him passionately. Goosebumps covering my entire body, the connection we both have is just too strong. I wanted to show him.

"Dean, you mean so much to me, and I-I want to show you"

He chuckled "You don't have to show me, I know how you feel darling" his hand caressed my cheek "But since I'm in competition with a Lone Wolf, allow me to show you a real man and a Lunatic which might I add, is a lot better and sexier" he smirked

I giggled, "talk is cheap Dean, action says it all"

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Okay, you asked for it"

He grabbed my face and pulled me down onto him. I could feel him getting harder again. *Man that didn't take much*. He gripped my ass cheeks and slapped them, causing me to moan. I straddled his waist and started grinding on his dick, making him get harder beneath me. His hands roamed my body, touching every part of me. The lust that filled his eyes was pure.

I leaned down and laid kisses upon his hard muscular body. I loved his chest and those abs, my gosh did he have some great abdominals. He growled in his throat as I pressed my ass down onto his hard dick. I got off him and took off his briefs. His big hard dick stood in my presence. It got me even more wet.

I latched my hands around his member and started stroking it, the feeling in my hands was amazing. He was enjoying it too especially when I lowered my mouth down onto it and began sucking him off. Light moans escaped his mouth. I felt his hands grip my hair and he guided me, thrusting his hips ups sometimes to deep throat.

"fuck, you have a talented mouth" he said

I smiled "Why thank you"

He chuckled "Okay, don't be cocky now"

I crawled up to him and straddled his waist "Why not, I would be getting it from you"

He growled and grabbed my wrists, flipping me on my back. He held my hands above my head "Okay, playtime is over"

I laughed "Was that a wrestling move, because it was whack"

He hissed "Shut up!" his voice got angry "My time now, no more commentary"

I giggled "Oh but you- "his finger came to my lips, his eyes cold yet filled with lust. Sheesh, I didn't think he was serious.

His expression said it all. Okay, no more commentary. But I know Dean wouldn't hurt me so why not play with him for a moment. Besides, in order to get the lunatic, he needs to be really heated.

He let go of my wrists and proceeded laying kisses down my body, licking around my belly button. I waited until I particular moment until I did something that I thought would be funny. He reached my thigh, kissing the inner part. Right then, I moved myself forward and wrapped my legs around his waist, taking my arm and wrapping it around his neck. I locked in the guillotine.

He definitely wasn't prepared because he almost lost his balance. I felt like I had it locked in pretty damn good also. Or maybe not.

I heard him growl. He clenched the sheets and tried to pry himself out of the hold.

I shouted "TAP OUT! TAP OUT!"

He hissed angrily and with his right hand, he painfully pulled my hair which caused me to let go of his head. My legs were still wrapped around his waist tightly. I tried re-locking in the hold but he grabbed my wrists again, this time pulling me towards his chest.

"What did I tell you!" he said heated "Why didn't you listen to me!"

I smirked "Because a heated Dean Ambrose equals the craziest lunatic"

He shook his head "Sweetheart, seriously…you shouldn't have done that"

I looked at him confused "Uh, I was just playing around Dean"

He released my hands and grabbed my legs, releasing them from his waist. *Damn he was so strong*

He got up and looked in one of the drawers.

I sat up and watched him "Dean, what are you- "

"Shhh!" he told me still searching through the drawer

I sat there confused as fuck to what he was doing.

"Dean, do you need help find- "

"I FOUND IT" he let out and came back over, getting on the bed

"What did you nee- …HEY!"

He pushed me back down onto the bed and roughly grabbed my wrists. He pulled out what looked like a pair of handcuffs and secured them around my wrists, through the headboard.

I looked at him "You jerk, why you cuff me"

He smirked "I told you, you shouldn't have done that. Now you face the consequences"

"Oh and one more thing" he leaned down and roughly bit my neck "That's to show Baron"

"That hurt you know"

He smirked "GOOD!" I glared at him angrily "Now be a good girl and let me have my fun"

Before I could say anything he lowered himself down to my dripping pussy and slowly teased me by gliding his finger up and down my lips. I let out a frustration moan and pulled at the cuffs "Don't tease me now Dean, you know what that does to me"

He smirked "I know what it does, but there's nothing you can do" he said as he entered one finger deep inside me.

I gasped and moaned "Fuck Dean come on"

He smiled and entered a second finger. He kept teasing me as he kept entering his fingers and withdrawing them. It was driving me crazy!

I tried pushing my hips towards his fingers but he grabbed them and stopped "Nope, not having that"

"Dean, please" I pleaded

He rubbed circles around my clit which sent chills throughout my body

"Please what my dear?" I huffed "Tell me and I'll grant you wish"

"Please fuck me"

"Mmmm…sure thing" he flicked his tongue over my clit "But first, let me have a bite"

He dove in and started eating me out. I moaned out in such pleasure. His tongue deepening into my walls, hitting every part of me. I couldn't help but move my body, he was so good at the tongue game,

"Dean, fuck!" I moaned out

He sucked on my clit which caused me to arch my back. He stared at me and smirked "You like that?!" he asked still sucking on my clit

I nodded "Yes, Yes Dean"

He crawled his way back up to me, kissing up my body and to my lips. "Taste yourself" he kissed me and entered his tongue into my mouth "See how good you taste. Now you know why you're so much better than ice cream"

I giggled a bit "I understand now"

He lowered myself back down to where his dick met my dripping entrance.

"You ready?!" he asked gliding his dick up and down

I nodded. He entered in my full force, thrusting in and out. He was going at a different pace than last time. His thrusts were more heated.

"Oh fuck" I moaned out "Fuck me Dean"

He looked into my eyes. His thrusts became harder. He was picking up speed. He lifted my ass up and went deeper causing me to lose it by that point. I threw my head back and so did he. He hit my G-Spot and I pulled his body down onto mine.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck…" is all I was saying by that point

"Dean, uncuff me" I begged

He looked into my eyes

"I want to touch you before I cum"

He was hesitant at first but he obliged and uncuffed me.

I ran my hands down his back and clawed him, making him know that he was driving me beyond my limit. He growled deep in his throat.

"Your pussy is so tight and good" he grunted, his thrusts becoming more powerful.

I was reaching my climax, I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer

"Dean, I'm going to cum"

He grabbed my legs and threw them on his shoulders. He went even deeper, causing me to tighten my walls around his dick.

"FUCK!" he yelled out "ARRRRRGGHHH"

"Cum damnit" he demanded,

I ended up cumming onto his dick. Riding out my orgasm. He let out three more big thrusts and released himself on my stomach.

I kissed him passionately, showing him that the sex was pure and true feelings. It was AMAZING and he made me feel so good.

"Thank you Dean"

He laid next to me "For?"

"Showing me what true feelings are"

He smiled "you deserve it sweetie"

It was pretty late and I was very tired and exhausted. I got up and cleaned myself off and Dean did also.

"Hey, do you want to spend the night?" I asked him

Dean looked at me surprised "you sure?"

I smiled and nodded "yeah, I could use some sleeping company"

He laughed "Okay then, sure"

We both got in bed and I turned off the nightstand light. I wrapped myself up in the blanket but I felt Dean's hands around my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

"I'm here, you'll keep warmer close to me" he whispered in my ear

I'm glad it was dark in the room because I was blushing like crazy right now. I smiled, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and turned to see Dean not there. I was confused but saw a note on the night table.

It read "Hey beautiful, sorry I had to leave but I got called to the office this morning. I'll see you tomorrow for Raw. Miss you already. Talk soon -Dean"

I smiled at the note. He was so sweet. I mean he is a lunatic for sure but he can be sweet too. I laid back in bed and thought about last night. My gosh was that great.

My phone buzzed next to me and it was Baron. Oh boy.

"Hey sweet pea, just checking up on you. I wanted to see you soon. Whenever you have time tomorrow I'd like to talk with ya. Hope you're doing well. -Baron"

I ran my hands through my hair. This isn't good. I have to tell Baron the deal. I can't continue doing this. I have to go with my heart. I have to do what's right for me and for Dean. I haven't prepared what I'm going to say yet but either way, I have to say something. Right now, I'm just going to enjoy the day and await tomorrow.

 **A/N** : I took practically the whole day writing this


	7. Chapter 7

_Monday Night Raw!_

It was 5:30p.m and I was in my office, looking through some of the creative team's ideas and scripts. It was my second week as general manager and I wanted to get more familiar with the superstars and their roles. Being the general manager is a huge responsibility. I'm sure Baron knew that when he suggested Stephanie the job position for me. Speaking of Baron, I hadn't received a text message yet from him since yesterday. It was already getting later and soon; the show would be starting. I decided to shoot him a text to see.

I wrote "Hey Baron, just wanted to know when you'll be arriving to the arena because I'm in my office and I know you wanted to see me. Give me a buzz back ASAP. – Manda"

I went back to looking at some of the talent's scripts. Man, some of these guys and girls have tough roles to play. When I worked the Indy's, I played an interesting role. One of them was being an exotic dancer (boy was that the worst) and another was kind of like Sasha's with the bling and being a Bo$$. That role I enjoyed the most. But enough about my past, this is the present and tonight, I feel I should make an interesting women's match.

Check this out, Bayley vs Emma vs Paige in a triple threat match tonight and whoever wins, goes on to face the WWE women's champion Sasha Banks at the Hell in a Cell PPV. I think that sounds pretty damn good.

I finish up making a few other matches for tonight. I heard a knock to my door.

"Come in" I said

It was Paige. She smiled and extended her hand and I shook it.

"Paige, how are you this evening? Anything I can help you with?" I asked her

"I'm well Manda, I just wanted to see what's up tonight. Do I have a match?"

I nodded "Yes, tonight you'll be in a triple threat match against Bayley and Emma, the winner will go on to face Sasha Banks for the women's title at Hell in a Cell"

A huge smile formed on Paige's face "That's such great news. Thank you so much Manda" She said, hugging me tightly.

I giggled "No problem Paige, go get ready. Your match will be at the 9p.m hour"

She hugged me again and left. This job isn't half bad being the general manager lol. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text message. It was from Baron.

It read "Hey hun, sorry I was a little busy this morning but I'm over in catering if you want to come meet me. – Baron"

I replied "Okay I'll be heading there now"

I left my office and walked over to catering. I saw Baron sitting alone. (Not a surprise) and walked up to him.

He looked at me and smiled "Hey pretty lady" he got up and gave me a hug

"Hey, so what's up?" I asked him getting right to the point.

He took a sip of water "I wanted to see what you're doing after the show tonight"

*Figures*

"Oh, and if I have a match tonight in which I hope I do" he said cutting his chicken breasts and eating a piece.

I bit my lip "Uh well, I'm probably gonna head back to the hotel and get some sleep because tomorrow morning gotta' head to Los Angeles for next week's Raw."

He took another bite of his food.

"And yes, you're on the card tonight. You'll be facing Big Cass at the 9:30pm hour"

Baron took another sip of water and smirked "Okay, well 1, if you want to travel with me you can and 2, that man is no match to me"

I giggled a little mostly due to his second comment.

"Uh, well Baron I actually need to talk to you about something but I don't know if I should tell you now or later"

Baron turned to face me "My dear, I'm all ears now. Go ahead and talk"

I took a deep breath and just told him "I don't want to be anything more than friends with you"

He tilted his head in confusion

"I just feel that we would be-"

He put his finger to my lips.

"Shh, wait. If this has to do with Ambrose, then there will be a major problem"

…" What kind of problem?"

He balled his fists "He's not going to ruin this. He won't" he whispered under his breath.

I couldn't really make out what he said since it was so low.

"What?"

He lifted his head and stared at me for a moment. He grabbed my hand and held it.

"Manda, please listen to me. Whatever Ambrose told you he is wrong."

I huffed "Baron, please. It's just not going to work- "

He stopped me …

"No! Don't say that!" he said frustrated.

I took my hand from his and got up "I'm sorry Baron, but that's how I feel" and I walked away.

Baron glanced at me as I left and banged his fists on the table. Some of the other superstars looked but didn't pay too much mind.

 **Baron's POV**

She took her hand from mine and got up. "I'm sorry Baron, but that's how I feel" she told me. I looked at her, my body tensing up yet hurt. When she got up, I saw what looked like a bad bite mark on the other side of her neck. I clenched my fists and banged the table. That damn Ambrose is going to regret this!

I watched her walk away. This can't be happening. I hate him. I hate Ambrose so much. This isn't the end. One way or the other I'll make that woman mine. MINE I say!

 **Back to Manda**

I walked back to my office and plopped down on the couch. I ran my hands through my hair. That was so difficult to do. I don't even know why. It shouldn't have been hard; Baron's feelings weren't like Dean's feelings. But I don't know, could I be wrong? Uggh, I honestly can't think right now.

A few moments later, I heard another knock at my door.

I got out of my overwhelming emotions and regained composure.

"Come in" I said

It was Roman. He smiles as he walks in, although the smile quickly fades once he sees that I look uncomfortable.

"Hey Manda, are you alright?" the handsome Samoan asks me now standing directly in front of me.

I gave him a smile "Of course Roman, I'm Great!" I lied "So what's up. What can I do for you?"

He folded his arms, suspecting that something was wrong but he disregarded it. "Uh, Dean wanted me to tell you to meet him at his car after the show. His phone died earlier so he couldn't text you"

I nodded "Okay, thanks for the message"

He smiled "Of course, I'm so use to Dean doing all my dirty work" he nudges me.

I giggled "Ha, well the tables are always turned in some way"

He sighed "Yeah, it seems so."

He was about to leave but I stopped him momentarily. "Oh Roman, let Dean know that tonight you and him will team up to face Finn Balor and A.J Styles"

He smiled "Sounds good. Will do. See you Manda"

"Thanks. Later Roman" and he left.

It was just about to be show time in 10 minutes. Stephanie ended up stopping by. Apparently I have an onscreen role tonight. I'll be opening up the show and announcing a match for Hell in a Cell LIVE.

I headed to the curtain and grabbed a microphone. The theme song was playing and the crowd was going wild.

Lilian welcomed everyone and then welcomed me. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the general manager of Raw, Manda!"

My music hit and the crowd cheered me. It definitely felt nice especially since I played the bad role on the Indy's most of the time. It's what I preferred but this was refreshing.

I smile and pause on the stage to make the announcement.

"WWE UNIVERSE!"

*The crowd went wild*

"First off, I want to say that I am super honored and privileged to be the general manager of Raw and to make all of you extremely happy as give you the best show possible. And secondly, I have an announcement to make regarding Hell in a Cell in 2 weeks. As you know, tonight there is a triple threat match between Bayley, Emma and Paige and whoever wins that match goes on to face the women's championship Sasha Banks for the title at Hell in a Cell."

The crowd got really excited for that.

"Now, as for your WWE World Heavyweight- "

I was cut off when Baron's music hit. The crowd booed him while I acted in total confusion to why Baron once again broke the script and just came out. Baron smirked and posed to the crowd, acting as arrogant and conceited like he is.

He walked towards me and stood front of me, a small smirk appearing on his face. I didn't show any signs of fear although I should've knowing how I hurt Baron earlier.

He leaned down so he was eye level with me "I'm sorry Manda, I don't mean to interrupt"

He places his finger up "Actually, I'm not sorry. I'm glad I interrupted before you made ANOTHER terrible mistake"

I looked at him and crossed my arms. Of course he has to mix personal with business.

"You see my sweet Manda" he twirls a piece of my hair around his finger "I'm the top guy here in the WWE. I am the Lone Wolf and I am the reason you stand here employed"

I rolled my eyes…

"If anyone deserves a title match it's ME! I've been the most dominant guy ever since I showed up to the WWE and even before coming here, I was always the top guy, Manda"

*The crowd booed him in disagreement*

"And I want you to RESPECT that and give me what I rightfully DESERVE!"

I was about to speak but he cut me off …

"OR ELSE, there will be major consequences"

I chuckled "Seriously Baron, you have nerve coming out here, interrupting me and demanding anything- "

"HEY!" he shouted

I jumped back a bit

"You heard me, GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE DAMNIT!"

I sucked my teeth and nodded "Okay, fine. You want a title match at Hell in a Cell. You got it!"

He laughed.

"But…Only if you beat Big Cass tonight in your match. If not, then he gets the title match and you're out of a match PERIOD at Hell in a Cell1"

His eyes then got cold. His body tensing up.

"Think about YOUR consequences next time you want to interrupt YOUR BOSS!"

I smirked at him and walked off to the back. He huffed and puffed. It felt pretty good putting Baron in his place and having that authority.

I head back to my office. It didn't take long for Baron to show up and get all feisty with me. It wasn't my fault he has anger issues.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Baron angrily said storming into my office.

"I could ask you the same question. You interrupted me, remember?!"

He hissed "YOU DREW THE LINE AND YOU KNOW IT. I DESERVE A TITLE MATCH AT HELL IN A CELL!"

"Baron, listen" I said trying to calm him down

"No! I'm PISSED! BEYOND PISSED AND YOU JUST MADE EVERYTHING WORSE!"

He threw his hands up. I thought he was going to end up hitting me.

"Baron, I'm the general manager, I have to do my job. You should've knew that when you pitched the idea to Stephanie"

He ran his hands threw his wet hair. He stared at me still with cold eyes still. I don't know what else to say or do at this point. He has to realize that he made the mistake, not me. I'm just doing my job.

"Baron, if you win tonight, you'll have your title match at Hell in a Cell. There shouldn't be a problem here."

He took a step toward me, his 6'8 frame looming over my 5'6 one. He didn't say another word. I could just hear his deep breathing as he stared deep holes into my soul. I started to feel uncomfortable. This isn't like Baron. At least the guy he was once showing me. This was the monstrous Baron Corbin that inflicted pain and felt no remorse. I feel I caused this when I hurt his feelings earlier.

He stood there for a few minutes before backing away and leaving. I felt relieved when he left. I was feeling vulnerable by that point.

The women's match was already underway. Paige ended up winning the match to become the number one contender to face Sasha Banks at Hell in a Cell for the women's title. I couldn't help but smile. She deserves it after-all. She stormed into my office moments after her victory and gave me a huge hug. She then invited me out later for drinks. I don't drink but I agreed to go out to celebrate her win. She wouldn't take no for an answer anyways lol.

Baron's match was up against Big Cass. I made sure I watched carefully and closely. At this point, I couldn't underestimate Baron. He definitely dominated most of the match. Big Cass would gain control and strike back viciously. It was really an intense fight. Baron wasn't going lightly. Baron was setting up for the end of days when suddenly Big Cass reversed and hit Baron with the swinging side slam. It was a near three count. The crowd chanted for the boot from Cass and it connected smoothly. The referee counted and Big Cass won the match. It was a very good match and Big Cass deserved the win since he was getting the push anyways. Baron on the other hand, yeah he's out of the title picture and a match at Hell in a Cell.

I left my office to go get a cup of coffee when I saw Baron painfully walking towards me. I stood my ground and smiled at him.

"Good match Baron"

He held the back of his head and squinted his eyes shut. He was angry. Really angry. "This is all your fault. You are an incompetent general manager and planned for me to lose."

I was a little taken back by what he said. I thought it was a fair fight.

"Baron, I know you're angry but it was a fair fight and Big Cass just happened to be the better man in this scenario. I'm sorry."

He took a quick step toward me, his eyes staring directly into mine. He huffed heavily, the sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You're going to regret every decision you have made, Manda. Mark my words. You won't last much longer."

"Are you threatening me Baron?!" I asked with a sharp tone of voice "Because if you are I assure you that- "

"WHAT?!" he jumped in

*I really wish he would quit interrupting me*

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, HUH?! YOU GONNA RUN TO AMBROSE?" he laughed "CUZ HE AIN'T GONNA DO SHIT!"

Ambrose walked up behind him. He cracked his knuckles and neck. Baron took his eyes off me when he saw me looking behind him. He turned around to see Ambrose staring at him, shaking his head in disgust.

"Leave. Her. Alone. NOW!" Dean told him with a soft deadly tone of voice.

Baron clenched his fists. Dean was fully prepared to take Baron down instantly if he did anything. Dean was fully energized since his match with Roman was next. Speaking of Roman, he came shortly after, backing with his brother.

Although Baron showed no signs of fear from neither Dean and Roman, he managed to back away. He took his eyes off them momentarily to look at me before fully walking away. Anger consuming him still but I saw what looked like hurt in his eyes.

Dean approached me and gave me a hug. "You okay?"

I nodded "Yeah, he's just heated"

Dean shook his head "The guy has some serious issues. I saw/heard what he said earlier tonight. He had nerve"

Roman agreed "Yeah Manda, that guy needs to watch his place or else"

"I know guys. Thank you for looking out for me" I told them.

Dean and Roman smiled. Dean gave me another hug, this time a little tighter. I felt so secure and safe when in his arms. Roman nudged Dean.

"Okay dude, you will see her later. We have a match right now" Roman said laughing at how Dean was so into me.

"Well tonight I'm going out with Paige" I quickly told him before they left

"Okay, we'll talk after my match" Dean said kissing me.

Roman this time grabbed Dean by his ear. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Mr. lovey dovey" Roman gestured

Dean smirked "Oh shut it Roman"

I headed back to my office. I loved watching Dean in action. He is so good at what he does. To me he is the best in the world. I went on Twitter to read some tweets. I came across one Baron posted 5 minutes ago. I was pretty disturbing.

He Tweeted "You wanna play hard? I'll play harder. This is only the beginning."

I really wish Baron wasn't reacting the way he was. I didn't mean to upset him or make him turn into a monster. I just had to be honest. I had to do what I had to do.

I watched as Dean and Roman destroyed Finn Balor and AJ Styles. Dean connected Dirty Deeds on Finn and Roman speared AJ. They got the win. I was very happy. Suddenly, Baron came through the crowd and attacked Dean and Roman from behind. My eyes shot open. What the hell is he doing?!

He unloaded on both of them. He took Roman and threw him hard into the barricade. He then got a steel chair and repeatedly shot at him causing Roman not to move. He then turned his attention back to Dean in the ring, stalking him. His eyes full of anger.

I left my office and ran to the stage. I had to stop this. This isn't happening. Not on my show!

I ran down to the ring. Baron was looking to break Dean's neck. I pushed him away and plopped on Dean, protecting him. Baron laughed and bent down "Do you really think you can protect him?"

I gulped "You won't hit me"

He smirked "You sure about that?" he said raising the chair high above his head. The crowd went silent.

That's when Roman came back and speared Baron. Roman told me and get out of the arena with Dean. I got out the ring and helped Dean to the back; battered body and all and went to the back.

"Dean you okay?" I asked him breathing heavily

"I'm fine, let's just get outta' here" he said

I nodded "Okay, I'll meet you in the car, lemme just grab my stuff"

"No" he pulled me back "I'll text Roman to get it. We need to get out before Baron comes"

"Okay"

We headed to the car. I decided to drive since Dean was too beat. I drove to the hotel and quickly got to my room. I helped Dean lay down since he was still out of it.

"Here, relax. I'll get you a warm towel from the bathroom."

I went to the bathroom and got him a warm towel and placed it on his head. He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him patting the towel along his forehead

"Good now that I'm here with you."

I ended up getting a text from Paige. She knew what happened and told me to stay with Dean. I thanked her and told her another day we'll have a girl's night.

Dean's phone ended up going off and it was Roman. He said he's fine and Baron scattered out the arena before he did. I texted him back for Dean and told him to pick up our stuff from my office and his locker room. He said he would and he would drop it off at the hotel.

I attended back to Dean who was moving his body, painfully but he was moving which was a good sign. Nothing was broken.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him

He reached for my hand "No, you've done enough already. Thank you for taking care of me"

I smiled "Of course"

I sat at the end of the bed and watched Dean as he closed his eyes. I really am falling for Dean. I've always loved him but actually being around him, I'm so attached. I leaned over and gently kissed him. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Dean, I love you"

I had to say it. This may not be the perfect time but the feelings inside me told me it couldn't wait.

It's like he was caught off guard. He was fully awake now. "Wait, you love me?"

"Yes Dean, I love you"

He bit his lip and smiled. Judging by the look on his face and the lust in his eyes, I believe that made him happy.

He leaned forward and kissed me back, grabbing the side of my face. He looked deep into my eyes "Manda, I love you too"

He said it. He told me he loves me.

I smiled and felt like I was going to cry. He caressed my cheek. "You have made me a very happy man. We aren't together but I'm looking to change that, now"

*Is he going to ask me what I think he is going to ask me? *

"Manda, will you be my girlfriend?"

I attacked him and kissed him passionately. "I'm taking that as a yes" he laughed in between the kiss.

I laughed back "Yes, of course Dean"

He glided his hands down my back and deepened the kiss.

I broke the kiss because I didn't want to get each other all horny and whatnot although I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind. After-all, I know he was turned on by now.

I wanted Dean to rest though. Baron almost hurt him bad. I got myself ready for bed and Dean managed to stay in his gear since his bags wouldn't be here by the morning but he took a warm shower and didn't mind sleeping in his wife-beater and jeans as long as he was with me, he was happy.

We fell asleep and cuddled the night. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that I was Dean's and he was mine. We have each other and our feelings are too strong to throw away. Our love is what keeps us not wanting to let each other go. Dean would fight for me and now I realize, that I would do the same. I don't know what Baron has in store for us or how he's going to react knowing that Dean and I are legit but I won't allow him to screw us up. That's for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Morning…

I woke up pretty early. Dean was still asleep. Roman had texted Dean's phone saying he was down in the lobby with our bags. I replied to him saying that I would be down to get them.

I walked down to the lobby and saw Roman standing near the bags. He saw me, smiled and approached me.

"Hey Manda, how are you feeling?" He asked giving me a small hug.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking Roman."

He smiled "Of course. How about Dean. How's he doing?" he then asked with a bit of concern

"He's still asleep but I took care of him last night so hopefully today he's feeling a bit better." I told him.

He snickered a little bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing, that just sounded dirty"

I smacked his arm lightly "Oh you know what I meant Roman"

He then burst out in laughter "Haha I know Manda, I'm just messing."

I blushed a little by his comment though.

"I'm glad you and Dean clicked though. He hasn't been able to shut up about you ever since meeting you."

"Really?"

He chucked "Yeah, I mean as his bother I want him to be happy and you seem to be doing that to him so, thank you"

I blushed some more

"Gee, well to be honest Roman, Dean and I made it official last night." I told him not totally being able to look him in his eyes.

His eyes however lit up "No way! That's awesome. I'm so happy for you two," he said giving me a hug,

I laughed "Yeah, I told him I love him and he loves me so, we're an item now"

He placed his hands in his pockets and sighed "Honestly I'm very happy for you both. But what about Baron?"

I shrugged "THAT, I'm not too sure of yet. He's a mystery but I won't allow him to ruin my happiness with Dean and vice versa"

Roman agreed "Yeah I hear ya. But I got my bothers girl back. If he gets out of line, just give me a buzz"

He ends up giving me a piece of paper with his number on it

"Whenever you need me, I got you Manda" he smiled

I smiled back "Thanks a lot Roman. I really appreciate it."

He nodded "Well ima get going. Gonna head to the gym. I'll see you around and tell Dean I'll see his sleepy ass later"

I laughed "Will do Roman. Bye"

Roman headed out and I grabbed the bags and headed back to my room. Dean was still asleep, laying on his stomach. He looked so comfy and peaceful laying there. I couldn't help but smile and feel so happy and special.

I decided to take a shower since Dean was still sleeping. I turned the water on and jumped in, scrubbing myself. I start shampooing my hair. I really hate when it gets it my eyes. 5 minutes flew by and I felt some kind of contact in the shower. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see but once I heard that voice I knew.

"Morning beautiful"

I turned around and saw Dean standing there naked in the shower with me. I blushed.

"Dean" I looked at him "You scared me"

He smiled

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"Not really, I was awake once I heard you come back" he said kissing the side of my neck

I almost lost my balance but he caught me "Careful"

I was so mesmerized by his body staring back at me. He knew I couldn't resist his body. His muscular, hard body. It was gorgeous.

"I-I'm taking a shower Dean"

He smirked "Yeah, but I'm going to get you dirty again"

Oh boy ...

He pressed his lips to mine. I started kissing him back. The water pouring down on us. This started reminding me of our shower session just the other week. I believe we were going to have number two now.

Dean lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, a moan escaping. We were wet and hot from the water. It was making this ten times better. I bit his bottom lip which drove him crazy. He growled in his throat and quickly entered me. I gasped by the suddenness but it felt amazing.

I clawed at his back. His thrusts were deep and fast. He never failed to please me.

"Fuck, I've been waiting so long for this" he said panting heavily. His thrusts becoming harder.

I pulled at his wet hair and buried my face into his neck "I know Dean"

"Say my name again!" he demanded "It's so sexy when you say it"

I didn't hesitate

"Dean!"

… "Again!" he said

"D-Dean!"

He growled and started rubbing my clit vigorously as he kept plunging into me harder. I was getting close to my climax.

"D-Dean, keep going. I'm going to cum"

He chuckled "Wasn't planning on stopping"

He kept the pace. My walls started closing in on his dick. He hissed and pulled on my hair "FUCK!"

I cried out in his ear, my orgasm taking over my entire body. He shortly after reached his. Our breathing was heavy.

"God, I love you" he said kissing my temple

"I love you too Dean"

He smiled. "Let's clean up. I gotta' head out soon"

We cleaned ourselves for another 10 minutes. After the shower, we both got dressed and ordered breakfast. I had pancakes with turkey bacon and Dean had pancakes with eggs.

"I gotta' start going now baby" Dean said throwing on his leather jacket "I really don't want to but I have to"

Apparently Dean had an interview to go to.

"I know babe but I'll see you Los Angelas next week"

"Yeah, definitely. And we'll have a lot of alone time then." He said wrapping his arms around my waist bringing my closer to him.

I giggled "Of course. I love our alone time"

I leaned in and kissed him, softly and passionately. He groaned and I could feel him getting hard again

"Damn, you keep this up I definitely won't be able to leave"

I blushed "Sorry Dean"

He grabbed my face and directed my eyes to look straight into his "Don't ever apologize for turning me on. I should be thanking you for that"

"Why?"

"Not many women turn me on easily. Especially not like YOU" he said resting his nose in my hair breathing in my scent

"Mmmm, everything about you turns me on Manda"

Luckily he wasn't looking at my face right then because I was pitch red.

Aright well I'll be keeping in touch. I'll see you in LA alright babe. Have a safe flight tomorrow"

He gave me one more passionate kiss before grabbing his bags and leaving. I felt so loved and happy. I truly am a lucky woman.

The rest of the day I ended up lounging around. My mind was wrapped around Dean. I really love him. I never felt this love. Of course Baron wandered around my mind as well but that's another story.

Baron, however, ended up shooting me a text. He tried apologizing for his actions last night at RAW but I ignored him. He kept sending texts pretty much not stopping until I responded. When I didn't, the monster started coming out of him again. He was writing mean, cruel messages saying how much of a mistake I made and that everything is my fault. Typical Baron. I knew he had to blow off his steam somehow.

I ended up muting his text notifications. Since tomorrow I would be heading to LA for this week's RAW, I thought I would take a walk to clear my head and gather my thoughts. I grabbed my sweater and left the hotel, walking down to the nearby park that Baron and I walked in together.

I sat on one of the benches and watched as the birds played in the bird bath. Nature is so beautiful and wildlife as well. It made me appreciate so much about the world despite how evil it can be.

It was around 6:30p.m. 20 minutes in the park was enough for me to gather my thoughts and escape whatever nonsense there was. I got up and started walking back. I didn't get far though. I ended up bumping into none other than Baron Corbin himself. He stood there in front of me, his eyes full of anger and hurt but mostly anger. My heart picked up speed. I didn't know he would be here.

"B-Baron, what are you doing here?" I asked him a bit frightened

He didn't say a word to me. He just stared down at me, his body still as brick. He was in fitted jeans and a sweatshirt with a beanie.

I was becoming uncomfortable by that time. I sidestepped him to try to walk away but he stopped me and grabbed my arm rather tightly. I looked at him and pleaded

"Baron, please I don't want trouble"

He smirked "Oh so NOW you want to answer me. BUT WHEN I TEXT YOU SO MANY TIMES I GET NOTHING!"

He was mad. Really mad. I didn't know what to do.

"Baron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

He started laughing "Oh, you didn't mean to. Come on Manda, you looked me in the eyes and told me it wasn't going to work. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"..."

"I don't think you realize how badly you hurt me. And on top of that, you make me act out at work. That's because of YOU"

I huffed "Baron, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just was being honest"

"Honest? You wanted to be honest yet you're lying to yourself now."

I looked at him confused

"You feel something more for me and you KNOW IT."

He caressed my cheek. I looked into his eyes "And you know the sex we had was too damn good too"

I backed up a bit. I couldn't deal with this.

"That was a mistake Baron. I shouldn't have- "

He cut me off "Are you fricken' kidding me?! You gonna' deny that the sex was great yet you were screaming my name half the night"

"I-I"

He stepped towards me and grabbed my arm again tightly "QUIT LYING TO ME AND TO YOURSELF MANDA!"

I pulled my arm away from him. That pissed him off.

"I don't have to admit anything to you Baron. Your feelings aren't like Dean's and since Dean and I are official, then whatever we had then is no longer a factor now"

His body tensed up.

"WHAT?! YOU TWO ARE AN ITEM NOW?!" the anger in his voice was really scary.

He threw his hands up, anger overwhelming him. He was staring hole into my body. He was really angry.

After a minute, he ended up laughing. I was very confused. He ended up looking back down at me and bit his lip

"You know Manda, if there is anything I have learned from being on this planet is to be VERY careful what you wish for"

I looked at him totally unaware of what he meant by that but by my surprise he ended up grabbing me and painfully dragging me out the park. He brought me back to my room.

"Get your stuff, you're coming with me and we're traveling to LA together!"

"Wait what- "

"Don't question it just DO IT… NOW!"

I didn't want to argue with him since he was very angry. I grabbed my belongings and ended up checking out that night. He grabbed my suitcase and duffle-bag and with his other hand he grabbed my arm again. Once at his car, he put the bags in the trunk and me in the passenger's seat.

"Don't try anything stupid" he told me in a serious tone closing the door

He got in the driver's seat "Put on your seatbelt and don't say a word unless I tell you to say something, you got it?!"

I nodded

He started driving. I folded my arms and looked out the window. I could see on the corner of my eye he was clenching the steering wheel tightly, the anger still fueling him. He took off his beanie.

"HEY!" he yelled at me catching my attention

I turned to him

"Grab my snapback on the back seat"

I reached for his snapback and gave it to him. He adjusted it on his head and continued driving. It was painfully quiet. I was scared for my life. Baron was really beginning to worry me.

I reach in my pocket and grab my phone. Baron peaks over and grabs it out of my hand

"You won't need this now"

I just stared at him in disbelief. Did he really just snatch my phone away?

He looked at me quickly and laughed "Oh what, you mad? Good, welcome to the club sweet pea"

I huffed and sat back in the seat. He was being an asshole now and I hated assholes; I dealt with so many in my younger days.

After driving for a few hours, we pulled into a gas station. Baron looked at me with an evil glare "Don't move"

I sat there just staring through the side mirror as he pumped the gas. I shook my head. I can't believe I'm in a car with this man traveling the LA.

I peaked over to the side slot on his door and see me phone there. This would be the perfect time to contact Dean or Roman. I looked in the mirror again, his body leaning against the car. Perfect! I leaned over and grabbed the phone. Searching through my contacts, I find Roman's number. I was about to dial him but Baron grabbed it out of my hand from the outside window.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" he hissed clenching the phone.

He finished up with the gas and came back in the car. He stared at me before looking at the phone.

"Roman Reigns"

He started laughing "You were going to call Roman for help?"

I licked my lips and bowed my head "HOW IDIOTIC OF YOU"

*Uh Ow*

He laughed again and shook his head. He placed the phone in his coat pocket and continued driving.

20 minutes after the gas station, Baron opened his mouth again.

"So tell me something Manda, how are you feeling right now?"

"Honestly, I'd feel much better if Dean were here" I told him harshly but truthfully

He hissed and glanced over at me quickly "BITCH" he said softly

I couldn't help but smirk a bit, knowing that would bother him. But I didn't care. If I was going to travel with him then I'm going to make this count.

"I would watch what you say. I'll ruin you"

I shook my head "Cuz that's what you do best right, you ruin people!"

He smiled a bit "Yep, but with you, I'll make it worse"

I looked at him "That's messed up Baron"

He licked his lips "Hey, you brought this on yourself my dear"

"Quit calling me these endearing words" I told him frustrated

He laughed "Why, because it turns you on?"

My body became stiff. I looked out the window at that point.

I could see a smirk appear on his face "Yep, exactly!"

We ended up pulling into a motel for the night. I should've known we'd be doing that even though I didn't want to, fearing for the worse.

"What room is mine?" I asked him

He got the room key and smirked wickedly "Follow me"

We reached a room and Baron opened it and dragged me inside.

"Um, ow"

"Shut up and go throw on something more sexy" he demanded tossing the bags on the ground.

"Excuse me?" he turned to face me "More sexy?!"

"Yeah, as in less clothes"

I folded my arms "Are you kidding me, I'm not sleeping with you"

He took off his hat and ran his hands through his hair. He walked up to me and grabbed the side of my face to look into his eyes "Don't question it, just DO IT…NOW!"

I sighed and went into the bathroom. I took off my jeans and sweatshirt. I was exposed now to my undergarments. I faced the mirror and took a deep breath. This won't be good. I just can't do this to Dean. I don't want this.

I came out the bathroom to find Baron laying on the bed with his shirt off. His tattoo's glistening under the light. He stared at me and licked his lips.

"Come here" he commanded, still in the same position

I walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked at me, his eyes wandering up and down my body. He growled deep in his throat.

I felt very uncomfortable at that very moment. The way he was staring at me. I can't lie, he definitely looked hot there shirtless. The bulge in his pants getting harder.

His hand gently caressed my arm. I shivered "Baron I can't- "

He placed his finger on my lips to silence me. "Don't speak. Just let your body speak for itself"

He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently, running his fingers through my soft hair. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He laid me down and hovered over my body, admiring it. Right then and there it seemed like all the anger went away.

He kissed my body, gently kissing from my lips to my neck to my stomach. He cupped my left breast, at times roughly squeezing it. I was getting wetter as it was proceeding. I didn't want this but my body was telling me otherwise.

He looked into my eyes and brushed his finger alongside my face. His touch was soft and sweet. This was the Baron I was talking about. Something about him, it's more than just a monster. He can be so sweet. Although, the monstrous Baron can be such a turn on.

I looked back into his eyes and bit my lip. I glided my hands up and down his colorful chest, tracing out his tattoos. He smiled at me and kissed me again, this time more roughly. I cupped his face and deepened the kiss, the room becoming hotter and our bodies clinging together.

"You see, let your body speak instead of your mouth Manda, you can't resist me" he said whispering in my ear.

I grabbed his belt buckle and undid it. He chuckled "Let me show you again"

I looked at him briefly before nodding. He got up quickly and took off his pants and boxers, exposing his hard long dick in front of me. I got even more wet from the sight.

He stroked himself a bit before making his way down to my dripping section. He grew even harder.

"That, is because of me and you can't DENY that"

He removed my bottoms and glided his fingers along my wet folds. He looked at me and smiled. I was in total bliss right now, my head wrapped around so much with Dean and Baron but at this moment, I couldn't resist him.

He didn't waste much time. He aligned himself at my entrance and plunged into me, his big dick capturing me. He almost took my breath away. His thrusts were deep, he was hitting my G-Spot over and over again, making me lose total control of my body.

"Fuck Baron, harder" I managed to breathe out

He obliged and went harder. His balls slapping against my ass. Our bodies becoming sweaty.

"God damn, so tight" he said, sliding out and back in harder each time

I moaned over and over again until my voice became shot. I was getting close to my climax as Baron kept hitting my G-Spot. God he is so good.

"Fuck, tell me you love my dick Manda"

He hit my G-Spot again

"Tell me!"

"God, I love you dick Baron"

He hit it again which sent me off the wall

"Again and LOUDER" he hissed

"Fuck! I LOVE YOUR DICK BARON!" I screamed out

"Atta' girl" he smiled, giving me a few more hard deep thrusts before my orgasm ripped through me.

I panted heavily as Baron fell on top of me, burying his face into the crook of my neck. He then bit it.

I yelped "Tell me you enjoyed that as much as I did"

I nodded "I did; it was great"

He looked at me and kissed my temple "Now, I have proof"

I looked at him confused "Proof?"

He smirked and pulled out the recorder from the drawer. "Yep"

I glared at him and pushed him off me "You BASTARD!"

He chuckled "I had to, you wouldn't admit it."

I shook my head "Please Baron, don't let Dean hear it"

He smirked "He should know. All I have to do is click send and It'll go straight to your precious Dean"

"No, please I'm begging you Baron"

He got up and grabbed my face to look into his eyes "Consider this payback"

I shook my head.

He sent it.

"Now you know how it feels to be hurt, to feel completely worthless"

I started to cry.

"Welcome to the club"

He glared at me before heading into the bathroom. I sat down at the edge of the bed and cried. I can't believe Baron set me up like that. All for revenge? Just to prove a point? It was so messed up.

Baron came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later from the shower in a tee and sweats. He saw me laying down on my side. He came in the other side and pulled me closer to him, his giant arms holding me close to his warm muscular body. He then kissed my cheek.

"I had to do it. Not just to show you but to show Ambrose that he isn't the only one who truly loves you"

A tear cascaded down my cheek "I love you too. Just as much as him"

He snuggled his face into the crook of my neck and inhaled my scent "Get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day…for the both of us"


	9. Chapter 9

Baron and I had been on the road for 2 hours now. I was very pissed at him and couldn't even look at him. I honestly can't believe him. I know what he said but how he went about it was wrong. Very wrong.

He, however, wasn't as angry as me. He was pretty calm believe it or not. For whatever reason, it made me even more pissed because now I'm in total misery. I have to now go to work where my boyfriend might not even want to see me. I felt like crap.

I kept looking out the window, not paying any mind to Baron. It was a little cloudy out but not raining. The quietness in the car was becoming awkward, as I could notice the corner of Baron's eyes peak over at me.

"Manda, don't be so mad, I had to do it" Baron ended up saying in a soft tone.

I folded my arms continuing looking out the window.

He sighed "I did it out of love, not because I'm an asshole"

He tried to grab my hand but a moved before he could. He huffed.

"Look, don't ignore me or else this won't end good"

I then turned to look at him. How dare he continue to threaten me!

"Excuse me? Are you serious. You really going to continue with the threats" I told him, my anger taking over me.

He bit his lip "Look at it more like a promise. I'm not the one to fuck with Manda"

We stopped at a red light. He then turned to look at me. I looked at him and our eyes were directed at each other.

"You'll be creating a huge problem that won't be easy to get out of"

I shook my head in disbelief "You're kidding me right?! You're - "

He gave me that look that say 'be careful with your next words or else' kind of look. I ended up shutting my mouth for the remainder of the car ride. I wasn't going to be the creator of this mess. I'm becoming the victim here if anything.

We arrived in LA an hour and a half later. The ride was painful but I'm glad I was here. We pulled to the hotel that was closest to the arena. I got out the car and grabbed my belongings from the trunk. I stormed inside, totally not paying any mind to Baron at all. I could've sworn I heard a laugh from him but I was so emotionally wrecked that I didn't care. I walked up to the desk, asked for my room key and proceeded to my room.

I entered my room and plopped down on the bed. I was exhausted, upset, angry and scared. I couldn't stop thinking about Dean. All I could think about is what's going through his head. I had to go to the arena in a few anyways but I wasn't too thrilled for obvious reasons.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it. Of course, Baron. He stood there and smirked down at me. I shook my head and walked back into my room. He followed and just started laughing.

I looked at him with an angry glare "Oh, I'm glad you're amused Baron"

"I'm sorry but, you're cute when you're mad"

…Seriously?

"Don't call me cute. I don't like it." I told him fixing my hair in the mirror.

He folded his arms "Why not, it suits you"

I paused and tried to keep my composure. "Baron, I just don't like it. Don't call cute. Okay"

He threw his hands up "Alright, fine. I won't call you."

I look at him

"That word"

"Good, now I'm going to head to the arena." I told him grabbing my bag. "Can I have my phone now please?"

He titled his head "Sure, we're here now so, here you go"

He reached into his coat pocket and handed me my phone. I took it and headed out.

"I'll see you at the arena Manda" he shouted as I left.

He then reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He started texting someone. He smirked at the reply.

I walked down two blocks to the arena. My heart was pounding through my chest. I felt sick, not prepared to what I could be facing tonight. I just had to face it though.

Once in the arena, I walk to my office. Tonight was Hell in a Cell, and everything had to go smoothly. Stephanie has been rather impressed with me running the show and since tonight is my first PPV that I'm running, I really don't want to let her and Hunter down.

My head was still all over the place. I decided to walk down to catering to get some coffee to hype me up a bit. I see Paige. She sees me and runs up to me.

"Hey Manda, tonight's the night"

I took a sip of the coffee "Huh?"

"I'm facing Sasha for the women's title, remember?"

I nodded "Yeah, that's right. Good luck" I told her looking away

She looked at me concerned "You okay?"

I was going to respond to her until I saw Dean. He was already in his gear. I looked away for a second and back at Paige and forced a smile.

She still looked concerned as she watched as I looked away from her.

"Girl are you- "

"Excuse me Paige, can I steal Manda from you please?" I voice came up from behind.

It was Dean.

Paige nodded "Sure, I'll see you Manda"

"Manda"

I closed my eyes tight. I felt my heart in the pit of my stomach.

"Manda turn around and look at me" he said gently touching my shoulder.

I managed to turn around but I couldn't manage to look at him directly. He grabbed my face and directed my eyes to his. I froze.

"Manda, what did he do?" his tone of voice serious

I looked at him barely able to speak a word. He grabbed my hand,

"Come with me to my locker room. It's more quiet there"

We walked back to his locker room. Once there, we sat down on the couch. He still held my hand.

"Manda, please. What did he do?" he asked again. Pleading for an answer.

I bit my lip. A tear shedding from my eyes. He wiped it away.

"Just talk to me"

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't want any of this"

He pulled me into his arms and gave me a tight hug "Shhh, I'm not mad at you. I know what he did."

"It was a mistake; I didn't mean for it to happen Dean"

"No it wasn't" he said "You have a thing for him too"

I looked at him "No, Dean I- "

"No just admit it. And we can proceed"

I was very confused. Why did he want me to admit feeling for Baron?

"I, I love you Dean. You know that"

He placed his hands gently on my shoulders "I know. But just admit your feelings for him, just tell me the truth"

I bit my lip and nodded "It's something about him that makes me feel good too. He's an asshole but he shows me this other side to him. And I can't seem to resist" I told him honestly.

Dean stared at me for a second and nodded "Good. We got that out of the way."

"You're not mad?"

"Nope"

I got up and paced back and forth. He smirked.

"Dean, what's going on?"

He stood up and crossed his arms "Let's just say, Baron and I came to an agreement"

I froze "WHAT?! What kind of agreement?"

He laughed. I heard a knock on his door and he looked at me momentarily before going to open it.

I turned around and saw it was Baron. My heart dropped again when I saw him staring at me smiling.

Dean turned to look at me as well and looked back at Baron and nodded.

"Are you guys friends now, I'm very confused" I told them not believing what I was seeing

They both chuckled

"We both love you and we know you love the both of us" Baron said "So we came to an agreement to share you, but under the right conditions"

"Wait, I thought you didn't share"

Baron laughed "I don't really. But then I realized that if I can have you without you hating me every minute, then I'll make the sacrifice"

Dean agreed "Yeah, and until you make up your mind with who you truly love more, then for now, we'll share"

"Wait, you guys are testing to see who I love more?"

They both nodded "Pretty much. We'll do our part; you just do yours"

"What's my part?" I asked them concerned

"Just be both our girlfriend" Baron said

"That looks so bad"

"We don't care. And you won't either. We love you and we'll both fight for you. So don't look at it bad. This is just a way for us to all be happy without killing each other"

I scratched the back of my head

"So what do you say?" Dean asked walking up to me smiling

Baron crossed his arms

"Ohhkaay" I told them

"Great!" Dean said kissing my temple. "This will work out, I promise. Right Baron?"

Baron laughed "Yep, for sure"

I smiled still confused by how these two decided to get on the same page with each other. I really hope I'm not digging myself deeper into a hole.

"Well, we'll both see you after the show tonight." Dean said "After my match, we'll have fun" he winked

Baron chuckled "What he said"

"Uh, okay" I told them both.

I honestly didn't know how to react to this just yet but I'm just going to go along with it. I know Dean only wants the best for me. Baron, I guess I'll see with him but maybe they're right. Maybe this will work.

I kissed Dean on the lips and then Baron. They both smiled.

"You see; you're going the hang of dating two guys already" Baron said

I smiled and left.

Dean and Baron both looked at each other.

"So tonight, two of us and her?" Dean asked

Baron nodded "Yeah, it needs to happen"

Dean nodded back "Alright. Sounds good"

The PPV had started. It was going very well. Despite what had went down earlier with Dean and Baron both getting on the same page and me now being with the both of them, I felt a lot better than before.

Dean ended up winning his match which was great. He's been on a roll lately. Baron wasn't competing tonight since he lost his opportunity last week on RAW.

It was the end of the show and I received a text from Dean to meet him in the parking lot. I told him I would in a few minutes since I was cleaning up my office a bit.

After I was done, I grabbed my stuff and started walking to the parking lot. I saw Roman leaving too and I called for him.

"Hey Roman" I called out

He turned around and smiled "Hey you, great job tonight"

I smiled "Thanks. You did great tonight like always. That spear is lethal"

He laughed "Yeah, it's my prized possession"

I smiled

"So where you headed?" he asked

"Oh, Dean told me to meet him in the parking lot."

He scratched his beard "He's such a lunatic my bro." He gestured "That you're dating"

I giggled "Nothing wrong with that"

"Not at all. Well enjoy the rest of your night. I'll see you next week" he said before leaving

"Bye Roman"

I walked around in the parking lot waiting for Dean. I saw him a minute later with his suitcase.

"Hey baby" he planted a kiss on my lips "You ready? Baron is in the car waiting"

"We're driving together?"

He laughed "yeah, we're your boyfriend, we travel together silly"

I nodded "Right"

Once to the car, I got in the back. Dean was going to ride shotgun but he decided to jump in the back with me. I snuggled in his arms. I could see Baron look in the mirror a few times but he didn't look as angry. He just looked left out.

Once back at the hotel, Dean and Baron came up with me to my room. They put my bags to the side and both stood there like they didn't know what to do next. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys good?" I asked them both grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge "You guys want one?"

They shook their head "No thank you Hun" Baron said "I'd like something else though"

I took a sip of the water "What's that?"

He approached me, wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me close to his body and rested his nose in my hair inhaling my scent.

"Gosh, you smell so good baby"

*First time I ever heard Baron call me THAT*

"Uh, thank you"

Dean took off his jacket and ran his hands through his frizzy hair. I peaked at him and gave him this look of confusion. He smiled.

"Manda, tonight you're going to get the two of us" Baron said tugging at the hem of my shirt.

Apart of me felt uneasy about it but another part thought it would be amazing. I looked at Dean who was already shirtless. It was going to be a looonng night.

A/N: Smut in the next chapter ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Baron latched his lips down onto mine, totally taking me off guard but I didn't care. If these guys truly love me then I'll show them too. I wrap my arms around Baron's neck, pulling him down deepening the kiss.

Dean was already half undressed. Taking off his shoes and belt. He motioned behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist grabbing my attention. I stop kissing Baron to turn around and face Dean. His lustful eyes looking into mine. He pushed the strand of hair behind my ear, exposing my pierced earlobe and gently nibbling on it. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. That was one of my weak-spots.

Baron was getting himself undressed as Dean started his work. He glided his hands down my sides, reaching the hem of my buttoned blouse. He rested his forehead to mine and started slowly unbuttoning. The room was quiet with just the sound of our breathing. It was starting to get very HOT as if it wasn't already.

I was now exposed to my red and black lace bra which totally made Dean even harder. He was mesmerized. I blushed of course. He even bit his lip which was driving me over the edge. He turned me around to face Baron so he could see what was capturing Dean's attention so much. Baron gave a similar reaction and growled in his throat.

I couldn't help but blush rather uncontrollably since these guys were so drawn to my lingerie. I could only imagine their reactions once they saw the matching bottom. *Laughs*

Dean turned me back around to face him, kissing my lips. Pretty much distracting me so Baron could unclasp my bra. Once my breasts were fully exposed, Dean placed his hand on my left breast, massaging it. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

I was so distracted by Dean that I didn't even realize Baron had taken off my pants. Now I was exposed to my matching red/black lace lingerie bottom which blew both Dean and Baron away. I smiled seeing how turned on both these guys were. And we didn't even do much of anything yet.

The sex drive was overwhelming all of us. The room was becoming more hot, their bodies starting to sweat just by my presence. I honestly couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed both of their hands and led them over to the bed. They both looked at each other and then to me, completely confused with what I was doing. That's when Dean spoke.

"Babe, what are you doing? We weren't done"

I laughed "I know but I just can't wait any longer. My ovaries are going to explode any second" I told them pulling them onto the bed.

They both laughed in unison and just proceeded with me. They knew I couldn't resist them and waiting is torturous enough.

"We're still fore playing though" Baron said with a smile on his face.

*I almost forgot the time when I first saw Baron smile. It was nice*

I smiled back at Baron and winked at him. I wanted to please both these men since they have always pleased me beyond this world. It's time for me to show them that I can do the same.

I pushed Baron down on the bed and straddled him, he let out a laugh and looked at Dean who was enjoying the view although he was confused by what I was doing just now. I looked at them both.

"What is this?" Baron asked placing his hands roughly on my hips

"I want to please you guys. You always please me and I want to reciprocate"

"You do please us" Dean added "All the time"

"Okay, but just let me show you how much I love you guys"

They nodded "Alright, but honestly I think this should be the other way around" Baron said

I ignored any further disapprovals and just proceeded. I knew these guys would probably end up giving me a hard time but, I feel in my heart that I need to show them my love at its fullest. After all, that's what they want.

I had told Dean to lay there as I will tend to him momentarily. What I wanted him to do was watch as I pleased Baron, awaiting for what was to come for him.

Dean obliged for the time being. They didn't like being told what to do especially from me but it's out of love...and I guess to show more of my bad-girl side to them.

I continued straddling Baron. I could feel his already hardened cock beneath me. He groaned in his throat, pressing up his hips into me. I leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Baby, Ima show you why I am the greatest at everything I do"

I kissed him passionately, slipping my tongue into his mouth and biting on his lip. He growled.

"Fuck, you tempting me!?"

I gigged "I know your weaknesses too my lone wolf"

He hissed and I looked over at Dean who was trying so hard not to laugh. He was also pleased by what he was watching. I traced my finger down his tattooed body and laid a few wet kisses on his strong muscular frame.

I made my way down to his briefs, massaging his dick as I stared lustfully into his bold eyes. I licked my lips and bit down on the hem, slowly sliding them off him. Dean was totally mesmerized, his eyes not leaving me the entire time.

Baron's dick was fully exposed now. I grabbed his hardened member and gently stroked him, teasing him a bit. I sure was getting a kick out of it since he always enjoyed teasing me. I was eager to taste him, to drive him even more over the edge. I wanted to see him vulnerable if it was ever so possible, but every man has weaknesses and he's going to expose his.

I lower my mouth onto his big dick, making sure I got every inch of him. He threw his head back in pleasure.

"Fuck" he breathed out

I never took my eyes off him. I continued sucking him off, going deeper and faster, making his head want to explode. He put his hands in my hair, guiding me for a bit. I deep-throated him which sent him almost unconscious. I peeked over at Dean who was lightly stroking his dick. I couldn't wait for him.

Baron's breathing started picking up "That's it, suck my dick baby"

I continued for 2 more minutes, making his dick swollen. I finished with a pop before crawling myself seductively up to him, my eyes stalking him. I lowered myself onto his dick, pushing my hair out of my face so he could see every part of me.

I began riding him out, slowly at first just so I could watch and hear him plead for me to go faster. I thought to myself, if I can make Baron Corbin beg, that'll be a huge pat on my back. I thought it was worth a shot.

"You want me to go faster, hmm?" I asked him slowly moving

He nodded

"Beg me to then"

His eyes shot open and looked at me. He shook his head "No way, are you nuts. I don't beg"

I smirked "You will tonight"

Baron glared at me like I was in over my head right now. Dean's reaction was priceless as I saw him gawking in total shock.

Baron shook his head again "I'm not going to beg"

I bit my lip and started touching myself slowly while moving my hips around his dick. He moaned a little.

"Fuck!" he hissed "You better, you b-better cut it-t out Manda"

"Beg me Baron! Beg me for my pussy"

He sighed *God damnit* he said under his breath

"Please" he said quietly

"I'm sorry what?"

He huffed frustrated "Please fuck me faster"

"You want my pussy?"

"YES!" he said

Dean couldn't help but laugh now. I looked over at him and gave him the look of 'you shouldn't be laughing; you're going to go through the same' kind of look.

I smiled feeling accomplished. I got Baron Corbin to beg for once. I'll never let him live past this day. I followed through however, fucking him faster and harder. He gripped my hips painfully which let me scream, my walls closing in around his dick. He was near his end, as his breathing hitched, his hips buckled and his muscles clenching. I got off him and was granted with his lovely cum, spurring onto my chest. I laughed and licked my fingers clean.

He rested there for a minute panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. He turned his head to look at me who was completely satisfied and accomplished. He shook his head and laughed with me.

"You're good" he said "And so fuckin' hot" he leaned over and kissed me

I smiled at him and turned to face Dean who was already pre-cumming from all the excitement that just went down. I crawled onto him and whispered down into his ear.

"You ready my Dean?"

He glided his hands up and down my sides and nodded "Oh absolutely"

As Baron laid there resting for a bit, I attended to Dean now. This man truly over the few weeks has made me feel so great and I owe a lot to him.

I kissed him deeply, cupping the side of his face and biting his bottom lip as well. I then decided to nibble on his earlobe and he laughed.

"It doesn't work on me babe"

"Damn. I wish I knew his weak-spots" I thought to myself.

I continued kissing down his muscular body, admiring every part of it. He had his hands in my hair, loving the feel of how soft it was. When I made my way down to his dick, I grabbed it and stroked it a few times.

Before I proceeded, Dean sat up and grabbed my face to look directly into his eyes.

"If you make me beg, I'll make it so worse for you later" he said whispering into my ear

I laughed "My time Dean, don't question me"

He growled. I pushed him back down and continued as I stroked his dick at a fast rhythm. He moaned, balling his fists.

"Fuck, get on my dick already"

I smirked and lowered my mouth onto his length. I sucked him off good, making him lose his mind. The lunatic was in me at this very moment as I went faster, taking him all into my mouth.

I released him minutes later to stalk my way back up to him. His messy hair covering his eyes. I pushed the hair away and kissed him again, allowing him to taste himself. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I stopped him and placed my hands on his chest.

I lowered my body down to his dick and rubbed it up and down my dripping folds. It was time to work my magic charm on Dean. If I could get Baron to give in, I can get Dean too.

"You want me Dean?" I asked him rubbing his dick on my clit

He laughed "Obviously baby, come on"

I shook my head "No, beg me for my pussy Dean"

He bit his tongue, trying so hard to contain himself "What did I tell you?"

I slowly lowered myself onto his dick. He let out a soft whimper "Fucking shit!"

"Beg me Dean. Just beg me and I'll continue"

He stared at me for a few seconds before giving in. "Ugh, fine damnit! Please fuck me!"

I smiled and went faster, clawing my nails into the sides of his thighs. "Again" I told him

He hissed "Please baby, fuck me harder"

"Of course" I giggled, bouncing up and down, touching myself and rubbing my clit.

"Fuck, so good" I moan out.

We both start reaching our climax. Dean's grunts filled the room, my moans ringing from ear to ear. I got off him and collapsed as my orgasm washed through me. Dean howled like a raging monster, as he cummed on my chest over Baron's cum. He stroked his dick one last time before collapsing next to me. Our breathing starting to settle down.

I looked at Dean and he looked at me. I held his hand and smiled.

I sat up and tapped Baron.

"I'm awake" he said looking over

"So what did you guys think?" I asked them grabbing a towel from the night table and wiping their semen off of me.

They both chuckled "Awesome! You really are amazing babe" Dean said

Baron agreed "Yeah, definitely"

I was so happy. I felt accomplished and satisfied. I enjoyed pleasing my men and I'm glad they did too.

I pecked both their lips before getting up and heading to the bathroom to grab another towel to clean off the little cum that got on the bed.

Baron had turned to Dean and Dean looked at Baron and they both smirked at each other and nodded.

"Round 2 brother?" Dean said looking over at the bathroom door

Baron laughed "It's on man!"

They both got up and stood waiting for me outside the door. When I opened it and saw them two standing in front of me, I jumped back.

"You guys need the bathroom?" I asked looking at them both

They smiled and laughed

"Nah, we want something different" Baron said reaching for me and picking me up.

He tossed me on the bed and both of them stalked me like hungry animals

"Uh, guys what are you doing?" I asked them watching as their dicks hardened again.

I thought to myself this had to be because I embarrassed them and made them beg. Or maybe it's because they are still horny. Or maybe-

My thoughts were cut off when Baron pushed me down on the bed, his entire 275lb body weighing down on me. He kissed me, not so soft either. It was rough and dominant. Exactly like the type of man he is.

It caught me off guard for sure, this second part. I just thought I was going to please them (which pleased me too) and just call it a night. I guess they had other plans. I didn't mind, but I hope I'm not in for hell.

His lips left my mouth and went to my neck, biting down on my skin. I let out a soft yet pleasurable scream. He kissed his way down my body leaving both soft kisses and biting at my skin.

On the other hand, Dean was grabbing something out of a bag. I couldn't see because I was distracted by Baron but it left me curious.

Baron continued leaving his kisses and bite marks all over my body. He turned around to motion to Dean to come. I had my eyes closed at the time because my mind was wrapped in this pleasure bubble but I should've known Baron and Dean were up to something.

I had two clicks which made me open my eyes. I noticed Dean had cuffed me to the bed. I huffed

"Really guys?!"

They didn't make a sound then. I was expecting a laugh or sounds of amusement. Nothing though. Very odd and truthfully, it was a bit frightening when they don't play along back. I knew they would never seriously hurt me though so I just went along with whatever they were doing.

Baron looked at me with his lustful yet cold eyes and circled his finger around my belly button ring. I looked at him and at Dean who hand handed Baron something.

I didn't take my eyes off them. After a few minutes of quietness, Baron spoke.

"So you like when we beg huh?"

I paused and stared at him. I hope they knew that I was playing a role.

"Guys, I was- "

I was cut off though, when Dean popped open what looked like a pocket knife. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the blade. Baron apparently had one too. I was no stranger to the knife since I knew Baron had one but I didn't think they would put me in this type of situation.

"Well here's the thing love, we didn't appreciate it" Dean said lowering the blade close to my chest

My eyes were glued to the knifes. I really didn't like knifes.

I kept my mouth shut, knowing that anything wrong I say will probably result in something bad. I trusted them but I don't trust the blades.

Baron circled the tip gently around my belly button, eyeing me the entire time. My breathing picked up heavy. I was beginning to get nervous as I felt the cold blade on my skin.

When they saw my reaction, they laughed then.

"Now it's YOUR time to beg" Dean said gliding his blade gently around my breasts

"Okay, fine just put the knifes away, please"

Baron laughed along with Dean. I didn't think they wanted me to give in that quickly.

"That's it, you give in already?!" Baron said playing with the knife

He looked at Dean and smiled "I was expecting more of a fight from you Manda"

I licked my lips and shook my head "I don't like knifes."

They both looked at each other and nodded "Okay, we'll put them away."

*Thank goodness*

"But…Just beg us one more time for good measure" Baron said smirking

I huffed "Please put the knifes away"

"What?" Dean said

"Please put the knifes away"

"Atta' girl babe, you're so good at it" Dean gestured

They ended up putting the knifes away, out of sight. I felt a lot better but I so wanted to kick their asses for that. Knifes shouldn't be played with like that.

"Can you uncuff me now?" I asked before they resumed. They both looked at me "I'm uncomfortable"

They looked at each other and shrugged "Fine, but don't order us or you'll go back in them" Baron said

I massaged my wrists as I waited for them to resume. Dean had positioned me to the middle of the bed. Baron massaged his dick at my entrance, rubbing my clit with his dick before entering me fully.

Dean kissed me again, running his hands roughly in my hair. I moaned against his lips.

"Fuck!" I moaned

Baron picked up his speed, hitting my G-Spot a few times which sent me in a pleasure cave. His dick filled me completely, hitting every spot.

Dean continued kissing me, my lips getting swollen from the intensity. He rubbed my clit which made me moan even louder, bringing music to their ears.

"Harder Baron"

He threw my legs on his shoulders and went deeper, fucking me harder with each thrust. My walls tightened around Baron's dick, he threw his head back and bit his lip.

"Damn, fuck you're so fuckin' tight baby" he said panting heavily as his thrusts kept on getting deeper.

Dean stopped kissing me and looked to Baron before lifting me up so Dean was beneath me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked in between breaths

"We're going to fuck you at the same time" Baron said pulling out so Dean and I could adjust first.

My eyes opened wide.

"Wait, you going to fuck me in the ass too?" I asked a bit nervous.

I never liked anal. I try to avoid it as much as possible.

"Yes but don't worry, it'll feel great after a minute. I promise" Baron said kissing my lips gently

Dean moved my hair out of his face and softly entered me. I cringed at first. He stopped and kept going in slowly until he was fully in.

"Are you good baby?" Dean asked rubbing my back

I nodded "Yeah, I'm fine"

Baron slid into my pussy again and at first, it felt a bit weird with the two in me but after a minute, it started feeling wonderful. Baron was right.

I let out a few moans, pleasure bumps appearing on my body. Baron's thrusts were deep and he kept hitting my sweet spot which was sending me over the edge. Dean was pounding me roughly, his grunting and quickness taking my breath away. We were all reaching our ends, as Baron and Dean's bodies started to quiver while my body started shaking uncontrollably.

"FUCK THIS IS SO GOOD" Baron shouted

"HELL YEAH IT IS" Dean agreed

"How about you baby, you love our dicks inside you together?" Baron asked breathlessly

I nodded

"Tell us. We want to hear you!" Dean said pounding harder

"Ugh FUCK! I LOVE BOTH YOUR DICKS INSIDE ME!" I screamed, my orgasm ripping through me

I tightened around both their dicks. "FUCK FUCK FUCK! Dean let out

"Cum, I told them"

Both their thrusts were becoming so intense that my entire body was losing its strength. They were wearing me out. I lost all my energy.

"Guys, cum" I told them again

They grunted louder, coming to their end.

"My GOD, I'm CUMMING" Dean said pulling at my hair

"ME TOO" Baron said

They both pulled out of me and cummed on my body this time more than the last time. I closed my eyes, still feeling the effects of my orgasm and laid there.

Dean and Baron collapsed on the bed next to me and saw as my body was shaking from the effects. They both smiled accomplished and kissed my forehead.

"You okay babe?" Dean asked, rubbing my back gently

I nodded "I'm good. Just exhausted"

"Get some sleep baby, you'll take a shower tomorrow morning" Baron said gently running his fingers through my hair.

I ended up crashing shortly afterwards. I was beat and very exhausted. Dean and Baron took a shower separately before heading out. Before they left, they both stared at me peacefully sleeping. They both smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving that night.

Dean and Baron exchanged their fist bumps before parting ways. Before they did, Baron stopped Dean.

"Hey man, just want to say, thanks for giving me the opportunity to be hers as well. It means a lot"

Dean nodded "Yeah dude, I mean it's better off this way. As long as she's happy then I'm happy."

"Same" Baron added

"Well, I'll check up on her in the morning." Dean said fixing his jacket collar

"Alright, I'll see ya'll later tomorrow. I have a meeting with Stephanie in the afternoon"

"Alright man, see ya later then" Dean concluded before heading out.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up at 9:30a.m, the sun shining through the curtains onto my face. I was feeling a little sore but I expected it. I took a shower for 30 minutes, not just standing in the warm water but thinking about what had transpired last night. It was a night I wouldn't be able to forget because it was with two guys that I love. I never felt so loved in my life to be honest.

As soon as I got out of the shower, I grabbed my phone to check my social media. Same old with everyone and their life problems. A few minutes later, I received a text from Dean. It read;

"Hey baby, I'm going to stop by in a few, we'll go get breakfast. Hope you aren't too sore ;)"

I read the text and couldn't help but smile. I replied "Can't wait to see you"

I got dressed in a pair of jeans, a tee and my kicks. What I loved about Dean and Baron is that no matter how I dressed, they still found me beautiful.

About an hour later, a knock came to my door. I went to open it and there stood Dean. He was wearing jeans with a navy fitted t shirt that clenched his skin and his leather jacket. He made me want to melt.

"Good morning baby, how'd you sleep?" he asked walking in kissing my lips

"Good, I slept like a baby"

He smiled "Great! How's the body?"

"What do you think?"

He laughed "Yeah, I figured you'd be sore. It was that kind of night" he winked.

I bit my lip "So where we eating?"

"I thought we go to IHOP. I am in the mood for pancakes" he said grabbing my jacket and helping me into it

"YAY!"

He laughed again. "Gosh, you're adorable"

I hit his shoulder "I love food, what can I say babe?"

We headed out and drove to the nearest IHOP which was 20 minutes from the hotel. It wasn't easy going to public places but we manage. Dean ended up ordering pumpkin spice pancakes with whipped cream, fruit topping and jam. I ended up getting stuffed French toast with whipped cream and strawberries along with scrambled eggs and hash browns.

Dean watched me as I stuffed my face with the food, savaging it. He couldn't help but smile.

"Take human bites babe" he gestured

I looked at him and swallowed "That's funny"

We finished our breakfast 10 minutes later. Driving back to the hotel, I got a text from Baron.

"Hey baby, I'm almost done with my meeting for Steph, you want to go out for lunch at 3pm? The text read

Dean saw me texting and was curious.

"That Baron?"

I nodded "Yeah, he wants to take me out for lunch after his meeting"

"That's nice" he said clearing his throat "Really nice"

We got back to the hotel. It was 1:30pm so I had time before Baron would come get me.

"So what are the rest of your plans for the day?" I asked Dean taking off my jacket

He took off his as well "Chill with Roman. We gonna play pool"

"That's awesome! I need to chill with him"

He gave me a weird look …

"I mean with you"

His look got better "Okay good"

I walked up to Dean and placed my arms around his neck, staring into his piercing blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you, Dean"

He leaned down and kissed me, moving his hands to the side of my face, running his hands through my hair.

He then looked at me, "I love you too, Manda"

I knew we were both wanting to go for another round but I was still sore and was going out with Baron in a few so I prevented it.

"We'll have fun another time" I whispered in his ear

He pushed my hair behind my ear and whispered in mine "If you keep this seductive side up I won't be able to hold back"

"What makes you think you do?"

"Good point" he said looking away

I moved his head to look back at me. "But I love it nonetheless" and I placed a kiss softly upon his lips.

My phone buzzed and it was Baron.

"Hey babe, I'm outside. Got out earlier. Come out when you're ready" the text read

I turned to Dean "It's Baron. He's outside. Got out early"

Dean nodded "Okay, 'I'll walk you out"

I grabbed my jacket and headed down with Dean. Once outside, I saw Baron.

"Hey"

He embraced me "Hey love, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just was hanging with Dean for a bit." His eyes went to Dean momentarily before looking back at me. "How was the meeting?"

"Good. Just talked business as usual"

I nodded "That's good. So you ready to head out?"

"Ready when you are" he said opening the passenger side door for me

I turned around to Dean and gave him a quick tight hug before leaving. I whispered "I love you"

"Love you more" he whispered back.

"Ahem…am I interrupting?" Baron asked getting impatient

I giggled "Sorry, let's go"

We got in the car and started driving.

"So where you want to eat?" Baron asked me, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. I noticed but didn't pay much mind to it.

"Uh, doesn't matter"

"Oh come on, you have to have a favorite place to eat" he said

I took a moment to think about it "How about Friendly's"

He laughed "Friendly's…"

"Mhmm"

He licked his lips and nodded "Alrighty then, whatever you want. I'm down."

There was one 35 minutes away so we went there. Seeing the look on Baron's face was priceless. It definitely wasn't his typical 'out to eat' food joint. We sat down at a booth and ordered some food.

"So what did you and Dean do today?" Baron asked taking a sip of his water

"We went to IHOP earlier"

He folded his hands "Is that it?"

I looked at him "Pretty much, why?"

"Just curious"

We ate our food, bonded more and headed out after the check was paid.

"Do you like pool?" he asked starting the engine

"Oh yeah I love to swim"

He laughed "No, I meant the game pool, silly"

I slapped my head "Ohhhh, ha… yeah of course, why?"

"I'm gonna take you to a local bar to play"

I scratched my wrist "Uh, a bar?"

"Yep"

"Just to play pool right?"

He laughed again "YES, Manda. I won't drink, don't worry"

I let out a sign of relief "Great! To the bar it is"

Once we drove back to the area, Baron pulled up to the local bar. I didn't recognize it. Plus, it seemed pretty deserted if you ask me. Anyways, we headed inside. I looked around and saw a few people, not many surprisingly but enough to get a party going. Baron threw his arm around my waist and smiled at me.

"You good?" he asked

I nodded "Yeah, just not my element I guess"

"I promise, no drinking. Just a round of pool then we leave, okay?"

He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the pool table.

"Just wait here, I'll go get us situated" he said kissing my forehead before heading to the front desk.

I continued looking around. The environment was bitter. Very loud and obnoxious. I'd rather deal with this at an arcade than a bar. I looked over at the bar area, two men were taking shots and going crazy. I shook my head "idiots" I thought to myself.

Some guys would stare over at me but I figure they knew I was with Baron, because to my surprise they never walked over. Baron would kick all their asses. That's the beauty of having a near 7ft tall, 275lb guy as your man.

Still waiting for Baron, I end up texting Dean to see how the rest of his night is going. A few moments later, I got a text back.

"Turn around" the text read.

I slowly turned around and saw Dean and Roman standing there right before me with beers in their hands. They smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them

"I told you, I was chilling with Roman" he said taking another sip of his beer "What's your excuse?"

"Are you drunk?"

He shrugged "Just a bit, but no worries…I'll be fiinnnee"

I shook my head "Dean, you really shouldn't be drinking"

Roman laughed "Relax Manda, honestly we're fine. What we want to know is why YOU"RE here"

"Well I'm- "

I was cut off when I heard Baron's voice coming up from behind me.

"She's with me, and we're leaving now!" he said grabbing me by my hand

I stopped him "Wait, what's wrong?" I asked him worried

"I'm not going to deal with their drunk asses nor be responsible for their dick acts" he said eyeing them "I don't want anything to happen"

I jumped back "What are you talking about?"

He huffed "Look, I'll put it to you this way. When Dean and Roman get started, they don't stop and on top of that, they act like assholes and start unnecessary fights"

I turned back to Dean and Roman who were leaning against the pool table looking at us, still drinking their beers.

"And you don't?"

"I do, but I'm not drinking tonight am I? No, because out of respect for you I'm not. So please, let's just go. Now."

We were about to leave before Dean and Roman walked up to us "H-Hey man. Wherrre are yoou goiinnng?!" Roman asked staring holes into Baron

I looked at Dean who was eyeing me the whole time.

"Look man, you two enjoy the rest of your night and we'll be out of your hair"

Roman took a quick step up to Baron and looked dead into his eyes "What you say about my hair fool?!"

Baron stood his ground. I stood close to him, just watching. This wasn't looking good.

Dean walked up to me and grabbed a piece of my hair, twirling it around his finger before sniffing it. I gave him a 'wtf' look.

He smirked "You smell like the inside of my mom's purse. She use to have tootsie rolls in there."

 _*…. Really*_

I slapped his hand away and gave him an unamused look "Dean, you have to go home. You are going to start something you don't want to start"

Dean laughed "Start what?"

Roman took his eyes off Baron and looked at me "Yeah, who's starting something…MANDA?!"

I took a deep breath "That's not what I meant"

"Then what ya meant!" Roman asked taking a step forward

Baron put his hand on his chest to back him up. Roman heatedly swatted his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME MAN!" Roman said

"Quit looking at her and worry about me then. We are going so goodbye" he said grabbing my hand.

Dean hissed and whacked Baron from behind, causing him to fall. The people in the bar started chanting 'fight' which was making my heart race. This is why I don't like bars to begin with.

I screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Dean smirked and turned to face me, "We, my dear, are about to correct an injustice"

* _Did he really just say that*_

I grabbed his arm "No Dean, please"

He ignored me and motioned toward Baron who Roman had punched repeatedly in the back a few times.

I ran up to Dean and pulled his arm again "Dean, look at me. If you love me, you won't hurt him."

A laugh of terror came from Dean. It gave me chills but frightened me altogether "You want to talk about love. This IS love, Manda."

He walked up to me slowly, the anger in his eyes. All because he's drunk as hell.

He grabbed three beer bottles and stood in front of me.

He took the first bottle and hit himself over the head with it…

"This is for the pain"

Then he hit the second bottle

"This is for the hurt"

And then the last bottle

"And THIS, is for LOVE. Because I love you, right? I love you and I show that every fricken' day"

I was so startled by what I was watching in front of me. I never seen Dean like this. As the blood ran down his face to his mouth, the sweat dripping. His shirt soaked.

He turned to Roman who had Baron right where he wanted him, right in front of the table.

"This is for YOU" he said making his way to the table.

As I stood there speechless at this point. I watched as Roman picked Baron's 275lb body up in the air and crashed him down into the table. The people went nuts. A shield chant broke out.

I couldn't help it. I cried. The tears couldn't hold back. As I watched Baron lay there completely not moving a muscle. I felt hurt and pain for him.

Dean looked back at me before heading out of the bar with Roman. I ran up to Baron and called for him.

"Baron, Baron!"

He turned his head a bit and opened his eyes "Manda, are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine, do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked him gently pushing his hair out of his face

"No, I'll be fine. I've taken worse" he said sitting up slowly

He turned to me and cupped my face "This is my fault, shouldn't have come here"

I touched his hand and sighed "We all live and learn Baron, it's fine. Let's just get back to the hotel. You need to rest"

I helped him up and walked out to his car

"I'll drive" I told him. "Relax in the passenger seat"

He shook his head "No, I'll drive. I'm fine, honestly" he said letting out a little yet painful laugh

I took the keys from Baron "I'll drive, now go sit"

He ended up obliging for once, sitting in the passenger's side. I drove back to the hotel, helping Baron up to my room, laying him down on the bed.

"I'll get you a towel to cool off" I told him running to the bathroom.

I came back with the towel, patting his forehead. "Feel better?"

He smiled "It does, thank you"

I smiled back "Good, get some rest and when you feel close to 100%, you can head out."

He grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned to him and he yanked me down to where I was kissing him. The kiss deepened, I could tell Baron was going to want to proceed more but I couldn't do that to him now.

"Baron, not now" I whispered to him breaking the kiss "You're hurt and you need to rest"

He ran his hands through my hair "I'd risk it just to have you right now"

I blushed "You can have me whenever. I just want you to rest right now"

He smirked "You're too adorable, you know that?"

"I guess so"

I kissed him one more time before leaving him to rest. I stepped out into the hallway and sat against the wall. My head was all over the place with what happened tonight. I never would've expected Dean and Roman to act like that. It hurt to see that.

I knew I would most likely be hearing from Dean in the morning. He'll probably not remember anything and have a killer headache but one thing's for sure. I won't let this slide. I'll have to have a serious talk with him about his actions last night. My bigger concern is what will happen when Baron comes in contact with Dean and vice versa. Oh boy!


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to my phone buzzing. It must've been going off for a while because I had quite a few missed calls. Baron had left, I was super frustrated and upset with what happened last night. I laid there in bed, staring up at the ceiling gathering my thoughts. I wouldn't ever dodge Dean but his actions have to be dealt with.

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

" _Manda, thank goodness. I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know where my head was at. I barely remember much actually but I remember enough to know I was wrong and I apologize to you for what I did last night. I truly am. Roman also, he feels terrible. Please forgive me baby, I promise to make it up to you."_

 _"_ _It was scary Dean. You and Roman both. You two acted like monsters and on top of that, you hurt Baron. Forget about me right now and think about the physical pain you and Roman gave to Baron. That hurt me the most Dean."_

 _"_ _Trust me I know. I apologize for it all. When I'm drunk, I unleash. I honestly wish you weren't there to see that side of me. Please Manda, please forgive me and Roman. We are both sincerely sorry."_

 _"_ _I forgive you both Dean. I love you too much but please, realize deeply that your actions were too far. I don't ever want to see that again."_

 _"_ _I promise you baby, I won't ever do that in front of you again. I love you too much to see you upset."_

 _"_ _Alright, well I'm still adjusting so I'll see you later I guess"_

 _"_ _Actually, do you think I can stop by?"_

 _"_ _You can but what for?"_

 _"_ _Ummm …"_

 _"_ _Dean …"_

 _"_ _I'll see you in a few baby, just wait patiently for me. I love you!"_

 _"_ _Love you too!"_

I sighed as I tossed my phone next to me. I really wanted to be tougher with Dean but I just can't. He has and is always there for me. Despite what he did, I love him. I just hope Baron is easily as forgiving as I am.

I ordered breakfast since I was starving. I ate like a pig yesterday but I'm always hungry. As soon as my food arrived, I decided to call Baron to see how he was doing. I dialed him and put him on speaker.

He picked up …

"Hello you, good morning" he said

"Hey babe, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm a bit sore but like I said, I've had worse. How are you?"

"I'm good. I bit tired still but I'm eating breakfast so that should keep me energized"

"Haha perfect. Just don't get fat on me okay!"

"Yeah, no. I love my body and worked hard for it"

"I love it more than you believe me I know. Have you spoken to Mr. drunk ass Dean today yet?"

"Yeah, he kept buzzing me this morning. He apologized for everything."

"You forgave him?"

"Yeah, I did. I can't be mad at him Baron. I just can't."

"I understand. No one is perfect. I'm cool and all but I still think you should've laid down the line more to him"

"Like do what?"

"No sex for two weeks"

"Hahaha, yeah that's funny. Tell him that and he'll flip!"

"Just sayin' babe. Anyways, I'm going to go hit the gym. I'll talk to you soon. I love you!"

"Love you too. Go kill it!"

I finished my breakfast shortly after getting off the phone with Baron. I heard a knock at my door. I opened it. Dean.

"Hey beautiful"

"That was fast" I told him hugging him tightly

"I'm Dean Ambrose. I'm first class baby" he smiled

I shook my head "You so full of it you know"

He smirked "And you love it"

I sat at the edge of the bed and folded my hands. He took off his jacket and ran his hands through his messy hair.

"Getting comfortable" I asked him

"Yeah sure, I didn't come just to say Hi"

He sat next to me

"So what's up then"

He gently took my hands and held them in his looking directly into my eyes.

"Listen baby, I love you and I am completely sorry for how I acted last night. I wanted to come here to show you rather than tell you how sorry I am"

I bit my lip and sighed "Well, uh, that's interesting"

"I don't think you understand how sorry I am Manda. I want to show you. Please. Or else I won't be able to know for sure."

All I could think about at this time was what Baron said but I could NEVER resist Dean. I can't resist Baron either if roles were reversed so he has to understand how hard this is for me.

His hands were soft, as he caressed the side of my cheek. I looked into his eyes and softly kissed him. Kissing Dean always gave me an over the edge kind of drive. As goosebumps appeared on every aspect of my body, the intensity of the kiss magnified.

His tongue entered my mouth, his hands running through my red hair. I wrapped my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. Every emotion that I feel that hurts me all floats away when I'm making out with Dean. It could be because he is a compelling man or just that he is a lovable guy that can't be hated.

I bit his lower lip, feeling his hands glide down to my hips and tugging at my shirt. It didn't take long for him to get me out of my clothes. I don't even know why I get dressed to begin with.

What I noticed often is when I'm with both Dean and Baron, they get deeply mesmerized when I'm lying on the bed with just my matching lingerie on. They'll stare at me with such lust. I never thought me in lingerie stood out much but to them, it was definitely one of the top things that set them off.

He kissed my entire body, showing me his love and his sincere apology. I felt it within the kiss. Everything else is just extra perks. I moaned in my throat. The way Dean kisses me sends so many chills throughout my body. I can't help but make sounds. His lips were soft; his movements were on point. He always knew how to work a woman's body.

I loved feeling so close to Dean as well. Anytime it felt we weren't close enough during sexual intercourse then I'd make us close. I want all of him because that's what I love. It's who I love. I wrapped my legs around his waist, his strong body holding the both of us steady.

As he looked into my eyes all while taking his time. Worshiping my entire body. I felt every ounce of love he has for me. I needed him inside of me. I couldn't take it much longer.

"Dean, baby please …I need you" I moaned out slowly

He smiled "I will. Don't you worry"

It didn't take long either. He unzipped his pants, took them off and pulled out his hard dick, exposing it at my dripping wet entrance. He teased me a few times, rubbing it up and down my slit …making me more frustrated yet aroused more.

"Dean, come on, please" I pleaded

"Anything for you baby"

He entered, capturing my heart, soul and body. I felt every inch of him as soon as he entered. His movements were steady and intimate. This wasn't about fucking my brains out. This was about making love and showing me exactly how much he loves me and how sorry he is.

It was such an amazing experience. The intimacy and closeness that we have with one another. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Looking at him turned me on even more. As he went deeper, hitting my G-Spot, I arched my back. I wanted him to go as deep as possible so I could feel every inch of him inside me once I hit my peak.

"I love you so much" he said passionately plunging into me and hitting my spot over and over

I bit his shoulder and whispered into his ear "I love you too Dean. So much!"

He grunted as he kept going deeper, picking up some speed. He was reaching his peak and so was I.

"I'm almost there" he grunted

"Me too babe. Let it go" I breathlessly told him

I tightened myself around his dick. He gripped the bed sheets, roaring out as his orgasm rushed through him. He pulled out and released on my stomach.

He circled his finger around my clit, watching as the cum dripped from my soaking folds. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Did I tell you I love you?"

I smiled back "Yes, you do all the time. And I can't thank you enough for that Dean"

He pushed the hair out of my eyes and looked at me "You a great guy. I'm glad I'm the one"

I kissed him and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad too"

We laid there for a few more minutes, catching our breath and enjoying each other's company. A few minutes later my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and saw it was Baron.

"Who is that?" Dean asked looking over at me

"It's Baron. He's done at the gym. Just checking up on me"

Dean smirked "Tell him what we did. He'll be jealous I bet you"

I playfully smacked Dean on his shoulder "Okay, let's not start ANOTHER fight now"

He laughed "Was playing around babe. He'll get his soon I'm sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure too"

Dean got up and got dressed "Ima head out. I'll see you okay baby."

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to run some errands and then chill with Roman later"

"Alright, be careful" I told him

"I will" he gave me one last kiss before leaving

I texted Baron back and told him I was resting in my room. I knew he would want to stop by so I told him whenever he wants he can. The way I see it, my day is only getting started. Tonight is gonna be a good night.


End file.
